krisho: Submit to me, slave!
by doubleAA10
Summary: all about BDSM training! berawal dari Suho yg pernah dipermainkan hatinya, Membuat kris harus meluluhkan hatinya kembali dengan tubuhnya. HARD NC! Uke UNDETECTED :\ KRISHO \ SUKRIS\ exo leaderline\ Master(Joon) Slave(Kris) #CHAP 6 REEDIT# IS UP! :D (8 more Reviews to continue :) gamsha
1. Chapter 1

**SUBMIT TO ME, SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, BDSM, HARD CORE SEX, BOYXBOY, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Length: chaptered (?)**

**Rated: absolute M**

**Main Pairing: KRISHO/ SUKRIS, cameo: find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story are mine. No plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan**

**.**

**A/N: Basically I am a KrisHo hard shipper and this idea is based from a reviewer who personally ask me to write a BDSM story for KrisHo. You know me, I always write about fluff and sweet stuff rite? So I won't allowed any type of BASH or FLAME in my reviews' box later. Is it Understandable? :) thanks!**

**.**

**.**

**highly for readers who really like BDSM CONCEPT, not for teenagers and kids. NOT SATISFIED? UNDESIRABLE? PLEASE QUIT. **

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**Chapter 1 (masih pemanasan)**

Sebuah rahasia adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh dibuka, tertutup dan berbahaya. Namun bagaimana jadinya bila rahasia itu dibeberkan ke dunia, mengiris kembali luka tak kasat mata yang menjadi bagian dari masa lalu yang tak dapat dilupakan?

**#1 year ago#**

**Kim Joonmyun's pov**

" lihat anak manis itu sudah berdiri selama 2 jam, siapa yang ditunggunya ya?"

" eh! ini adik kelas dari sekolah X yang sering datang ke sini bukan?"

aku mendengar dengan jelas orang asing yang hilir mudik membicarakan diriku. Kutunggu sunbae ku yang bersekolah di sekolah lain dalam diam. Ya, aku sekarang sudah berdiri berjam-jam di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Murid-murid sekolah tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan area sekolah, menyisakan diriku yang berpeluh menahan panasnya matahari di siang hari.

" Chanyeol hyung!" kusapa namja yang bertinggikan 1.8 meter itu dengan riang. Wajahku mengulas senyum manis saat hyung tersebut datang berjalan ke arahku, tubuhnya yang berkeringat disebabkan oleh permainan sepak bolanya tadi menambah kesexyan-nya.

" lagi-lagi kamu" tersirat nada ketidaksukaan dari suaranya namun tak kuhiraukan. Aku terus mengejarnya selama sebulan ini, tiap hari.. karena aku terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya, cara senyumnya yang memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi, gayanya yang angkuh dan sombong, wajahnya yang tampan. Aku sangat mencintai kakak kelas di hadapanku ini.

**Tapi itu dulu**

**Karena aku masih polos**

**Aku yang masih sangat muda**

**Aku yang pertama kali baru mengenal cinta**

" hehee.. aku sangat menyukaimu hyung, karena itu aku rela menunggumu main bola" dengan jujurnya aku menyatakan perasaanku, karena aku yakin suatu saat perasaanku akan tersampaikan padanya.

**Tapi itu semua takkan pernah terjadi **

**Dan aku terlalu buta untuk melihat semua itu.**

" hmmm.. kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" aku mendongkak mendengar pertanyaannya, mukaku mulai merona melihat tatapan intens yang diberikan Chanyeol hyung kepadaku.

" nghh.. aku tidak tahu, aku menyukai semuanya dalam diri hyung" dengan malu aku menjawab, aku menunduk seraya memilin-milin ujung seragam sekolahku.

" benarkah? Suho ya~ kau maukan jadi pacar hyung?" aku tersentak mendengarnya, apa? Hyung yang kucintai sekarang mengajakku pacaran? penantian sebulan yang tak sia-sia menurutku.

Aku mengangguk dengan terlalu semangat, menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah kuperlihatkan. Hatiku membuncah karena bahagia. " aku mau hyung, tentuu saja aku mau. Saranghae Chanyeol hyung"

Kupeluk tubuh jangkungnya dengan erat, senyum masih melekat erat di wajahku, kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya saat ia membalas pelukanku. " kalau begitu, kau maukan melakukan apa yang ku minta?"

Lagi-lagi kuanggukan kepalaku beberapa kali dalam dekapannya, msih tenggelam dalam kesenangan sehingga tak menyadari sebuah smirk yang tersungging pada wajah tampannya.

**Aku yang berfikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja**

**Aku yang dengan bodohnya terlena dalam harapan palsunya**

" hyung?" tanyaku dengan malu, kini diriku berada di kamar Chanyeol, seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihku setengah jam yang lalu. Aku menatapnya terpekur saat ia melepaskan seragam miliknya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

" hmm.. kau tahu kan apa yang akan kita lakukan? Cepat lepaskan pakaianmu atau kau ingin aku yang membukakannya untukmu?" aku meneguk salivaku dengan susah payah saat Chanyeol mendekat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang liar, tubuhnya yang topless mendorongku jatuh ke tempat tidurnya. Tangannya yang lebar melepaskan seragamku dengan kasar hingga beberapa kancingnya terlepas.

" hyungg.. ja..jangan lakukan ini. Anhh~" ia menghisap nippleku keras membuatku mendesah nikmat, ia memainkan sebelah nippleku yang belum terjamah sedari tadi dengan memilinnya dan menariknya, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan pada sekeliling dadaku.

Tubuhku menggeliat pasrah dalam kukungannya, kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang mencuar memabukanku. Kedua tanganku ia ikat dengan dasi sekolahnya diluar kesadaranku.

" ahh.. yaa.. ahhh.. hyeoonnggg~" kurasakan tangan nakalnya meremas kepunyaanku dari luar celanaku, meraba selangkanganku dengan intensitas tak terkira.

" chann.. hyeonngg.. ah..sakitthh.. hahh" ia masih setia memijat dan menekan-nekan juniorku dengan keras sehingga pre-cum mengucur membasahi celanaku mencetak bentuk penisku yang menegang. Otakku mulai mengambang, menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang mendera pada pusat yang disentuhnya.

" sakit? Bukankah ini nikmat Suho ya?" ia melepaskan celana panjangku menyisahkan celana dalam abuku yang basah, kulihat ia sedikit menggeram menatap tubuhku yang hampir polos.

" hyuungg.. sentuh akuuhhh" dengan memberanikan diri ku naikkan bokongku supaya ia kembali memberi perhatian pada juniorku.

Chanyeol lalu tanpa ragu menggigit keras paha dalamku hingga berdarah, lalu menjilat luka yang dibuatnya dengan pelan, membuatku kembali mendesah dalam kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

" hyunngg...ngaaah… Lebih kerass uhhh" Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalamku, memeras bola kembarku yang berdenyut membalas sentuhan kasarnya. Kututup kedua bola mataku menahan perih namun batangku malah semakin menegang. Kulihat Chanyeol mengoyak underwear yang satu-satunya tersisa di tubuhku ini.

" aarrghh!" tubuhku melengkung saat ia menusukkan kukunya yang tajam ke lubang kemaluanku yang kecil, ia menghujam beberapa kali pusat kenikmatan yang paling sensitive itu, pre-cumku berdesak-desakan untuk keluar membasahi batang kemaluanku hingga mengucur ke lubang erat di antara kedua bongkahan kenyalku.

" ahhh.. arhh.. nhhhhh.. chan ahhhh.. ngahhhh..! "

tangan kanannya tak memberiku ampun, terus menusuk-nusuk lubang penisku seakan memancing cairan putihku keluar. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam, ia langsung menghujam anusku dengan ketiga jari panjangnya, terus menyodoknya tanpa memberi tubuhku kesempatan untuk beradaptasi dengan benda asing, aku terus menutup mataku erat berusaha fokus pada rasa ketiga jarinya yang masih belum memberiku kepuasan. Dapat kurasakan darah yang keluar pada anusku yang mengotori jarinya, yang perlahan menjalar membasahi kedua pahaku ketika rasa perih semakin menderaku. Ia membalikkan tubuhku yang terkulai lemas tanpa melepaskan jarinya pada anusku, yang dengan pasrah menungging dengan kepala terkulai di atas bantal miliknya.

" uuuummphhffff!" aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dan menggigit sekeras-kerasnya bantal tersebut, membasahinya dengan air mata dan salivaku namun tak kuhiraukan. Dapat kurasakan benda yang sangat besar memasuki wilayah privasiku. Benda tumpul dan keras namun bukan sebuah penis. Ia memasukkan seluruh tangan kanannya yang menggepal ke dalam rectumku yang melebar akibat perbuatan kasarnya, digerakkannya kembali kepalannya di dalam tubuhku yang dengan sukses menghujam ususku membuatku kembali menjerit pilu.

"hahhh.. hahhh.. hyee…ong… masukkan punyamu." Kurasakan ia mendengar permintaanku karena kepalannya ia keluarkan dari dalam tubuhku, aku menghela nafasku pelan sesaat namun tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memasukkan miliknya yang panjang dan berurat itu ke dalam tubuhku.

" urghh.. damnn! Kenapaah kau… masih sesempithh iniii" Chanyeol berusaha menahan desahannya saat penis miliknya yang besar itu memaksa masuk dalam rectumku yang berdarah itu. Ia kembali menggigit nippleku hingga memerah, menariknya dengan giginya yang tajam sambil menghunus pusakanya sedalam mungkin, merasakan nikmatnya kepala juniornya yang dengan tepat menghujam sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam sana.

" ahhh! Channn ahh! Terusssh~" lenguhan tersebut kudesahkan sekeras mungkin akibat perlakuan kekasihku yang dengan brutalnya menghujam prostatku tanpa ampun, dapat kurasakan prostatku yang membengkak seiring tumbukannya dalam tubuhku.

" hyungg ahh~ akuu dekattttt hahhh" aku terus berusaha mengejar puncak kenikmatanku saat kurasakan sebuah penis tebal berdenyut-denyut di dalamku.

" ummhh..shhh.." dapat kudengar desahan Chanyeol di atasku yang semakin menggagahiku dengan liarnya, ia menggeluarkan penisnya hingga tertinggal kepalanya saja lalu kembali menghujam anusku sedalam-dalamnya, beberapa kali hingga cairan putihnya menyemprot membasahi rectumku yang tercampur dengan darah berbau amis.

" .. I'm cumminggg! ahhhh" aku meremas kuat-kuat seprai Chanyeol, tubuhku menegang sambil tetap menungging, dadaku naik turun karena kenikmatan yang menyelimutiku, salivaku meleleh keluar dari tubuhku. Dengan mata terpejam rapat, akhirnya kucapai juga puncak kenikmatanku untuk yang pertama kalinya, kukeluarkan cairanku membasahi seprei kekasihku, juniorku yang memerah sempurna itu melonjak-lonjak masih setia memuntahkan lahar putihnya.

"blizzthh"

mataku langsung terbuka mendengar suara tersebut, segera kupalingkan tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya. Dia yang sedang tersenyum meremehkanku sambil mengacungkan kamera videonya.

" hyu..hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" aku menatapnya horror, dengan segera kuberusaha untuk merebut camcorder tersebut namun sia-sia, ia lebih lihai menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku membuatku terjatuh ke lantai menahan sakit pada bagian tubuhku yang masih berdarah itu.

" hmmm.. hanya berniat untuk merekammu lalu kujual ke situs porno" sedari tadi aku tidak menyadarinya menggenggam camcorder nista tersebut.

" andwaee.. bukankah kau mencintaiku hyung? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" sebelah tanganku masih berusaha meraih kakinya, berharap agar ia membatalkan niatnya tersebut.

" Aku tak pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu Suho ya." Ia tersenyum sinis padaku. Air mataku perlahan menggenang di mataku karena kutahu aku telah dipermainkannya, aku dinodai oleh seseorang yang tak pernah sekali pun mencintaiku.

**Kau yang menyadarkanku akan hidupku yang selalu gelap**

**Kau yang menyadarkanku akan ketakutanku**

**Mimpi buruk itu datang kembali perlahan-lahan menghancurkan diriku.**

**#now#**

**3****rd**** pov**

" hati-hati dengan langkahmu, manusia jalang"

" bintang porno sebaiknya tak usah bersekolah disini"

pemuda mungil itu kembali direndahkan oleh siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di sekolahnya. Ia hanya membisu ketika segerombolan siswa datang padanya dan menyiramnya dengan air parit.

Sakit? Tidak ia sama sekali tidak sakit hati atas perlakuan mereka, mungkin sudah kebal dengan segala kejahatan yang dicamkan padanya.

Dengan tatapan kosong ia berjalan menembus segerombolan manusia tak bermoral itu, tak peduli dengan segala kutukan dan kata kotor yang melayang ke arahnya. Sudah setahun ini ia mendapatkan perlakuan tidak layak dari teman-teman sekolahnya dan ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memperdulikannya.

" ini untukmu" Joonmyeon perlahan menaikkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk di atas meja sekolahnya, melihat seorang pemuda Chinese-Canadian yang tengah menatapnya dengan sedih namun masih berusaha menyunggingkan senyum perihnya, Kris namanya.

Empati kah? Simpatikah ia? Joonmyun sama sekali tidak memerlukan uluran tangan tersebut.

Disingkirkannya tangan pemuda tersebut yang masih menggenggam saputangan berwarna biru itu. " aku tidak perlu"

Kris tidak bergeming setelah menangkap suara dingin dari pemuda manis dihadapannya, ia menangkup wajah pemuda tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya dan kembali membersihkan wajahnya dari air parit tersebut dengan saputangannya, tak peduli tatapan tajam yang diberikan Joonmyun padanya.

" jangan sekali-kali seenaknya menyentuhku!"

Kris melonjak kaget menjauhi namja tersebut ketika Joonmyeon menudingnya sebuah pisau silet yang ia sembunyikan dalam kotak pensilnya. Pemuda berdarah Chinese itu merasakan beberapa helai rambut kesayangannya berjatuhan ke lantai, Joonmyeon memang sengaja memotong rambutnya dengan silet tersebut berniat untuk menakutinya.

" jangan pernah mendekatiku atau kau tahu akibatnya" Kris merasa terpukul, bukan karena kata pedas yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh, tapi karena sirat mata coklat Joonmyun yang menandakan keperihan yang sangat dalam, dan Kris bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja agar pemuda manis itu kembali tersenyum seperti dulu.

**TBC (aim 20 reviews to continue)**

Busyehh! Peer gini banyak masih aza author ngetik2 gaje, aku ingatkann ya..** ini bukann fluff! Asdfghjkl* maafkan author! Author juga sakit hati ngetiknya, tapi kemarin malam tiba-tiba aza muncul ide nista ini -_-" review ne! gomawo**

Author uda menuaikan bikin sequelnya** " our high school love story valentine version" –nya ya! Judulnya " You are mine and I'M yours" REVIEW please :) **yang ini all** fluff.. ( review yang banyak donk jangan silent :( author sedihh ahh)**

**Sekali lagi gomawoooooo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUBMIT TO ME, SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, BDSM, HARD CORE SEX, BOYXBOY, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Length: chaptered**

**Rated: absolute M**

**Main Pairing: KRISHO/ SUKRIS, cameo: find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story are mine. No plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan**

**.**

**NOT SATISFIED? PLEASE LEAVE. NO BASH. **

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**Chapter 2 (pemanasan)**

Kris memang selalu datang lebih awal ke sekolahnya sebelum kegiatan mengajar dimulai. Pagi itu ketika kaki jenjangnya hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Joonmyeon yang sedang diteror beberapa siswa bertubuh tegap. Sudah menjadi sarapan bagi pemuda manis itu ketika dirinya terlibat dalam berbagai kasus. Tubuh mungilnya pun terdorong ke dinding dengan kasar hingga melukai sikunya.

" hati hati dengan langkahmu, manusia jalang." Kris hanya dapat bersembunyi melihat adegan kekerasan yang berlaku di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membantu melerai mereka, namun ia tahu teman sekelasnya itu tidak akan senang dengan perbuatannya pun hanya memilih diam dan melihatnya dari pojok koridor tersebut.

" bintang porno sebaiknya tak usah bersekolah disini." Lagi-lagi pemuda jangkung itu hanya dapat menggertakkan giginya ketika melihat salah satu pemuda tegap itu menampar pipinya lalu melemparkan air coklat yang ia yakini sebagai air parit ke wajahnya.

Tidak bohong bila ia tak merasa sakit, Kris merasa terluka saat melihat tatapan kosong dari kedua mata coklat Joonmyeon, seseorang yang dicintainya selama 2 tahun ini, seseorang yang telah berubah 180 derajat. Kris sangat merindukan Suho yang dulunya periang dan pandai bersosialisasi, Suho yang dengan ramah mengumbar senyum manisnya yang menawan, bukan seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang pemurung, bukan dirinya yang pasrah dinistakan dan dianiaya oleh teman satu sekolahnya.

**Kris pov #flashback#**

Segalanya berawal dari perpindahanku ke Korea dari China dua tahun yang lalu, mataku dengan sigap menangkap sesosok bayangan pemuda berperawakan mungil berjalan dengan santai ke arahku sambil mendengar music dari earphonenya. Rambut merahnya terterpa angin yang contrast dengan kulit putihnya menambah point kecantikannya, dalam beberapa detik itulah, aku langsung terpesona dengan keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

" hey! Siapa namja putih itu?" tanyaku kepada Kai, teman baru yang sekelas denganku, ia memang wajib mengantarkanku mengelilingi sekolah yang menurutku masih asing ini.

" oh! Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, kita sering memanggilnya Suho, dia cukup terkenal di angkatan kita" aku memangut –mangut mengerti, Suho.. guardian angel.. nama yang sangat cocok untuknya, aku tak dapat berhenti menatap betapa indah dan mulusnya wajahnya saat ia berjalan berpapasan denganku. Tak kusangka ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dengan kedua mata coklatnya membentuk crescent kepadaku, sepertinya ia memergokiku meliriknya karena ia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.

" anyong! Kau murid baru yang dibicarakan itu kan? Suho imnida, aku dari kelas sebelah" kuusap tengkukku menahan malu, sedikit salah tingkat aku menyambut uluran tangannya yang sangat kecil dan lembut itu.

" aa..anyong.. Kris Wu imnida" ucapku dengan tergagap, masih terbius dengan senyumannya maut yang dijamin dapat meluluhkan hati setiap namja maupun yeoja itu. Setahun itu, tak pernah sekali pun aku berbicara lagi dengannya, aku hanya mampu menatapnya dari jauh saat ia berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Tahun lalu, hatiku mendadak senang saat membaca pengumuman kalau diriku akhirnya sekelas dengan pemuda manis itu. Betapa inginnya aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekatkan diri kepadanya, tetapi nyatanya aku memang tak berani untuk berbicara dengan Suho, meskipun begitu aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan curi-curi menatap wajahnya saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Tetapi kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama saat video nista tersebut tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

" ya Kris, kemari! Ada video yang seru nih!" dengan polosnya aku mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sedang mengibaskan sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekatinya.

" mwo? Ini kan.." aku terperanjat kaget saat melihat layar handphonenya yang sedang memutar video porno tersebut, kupicingkan mataku untuk focus menatap seseorang yang sangat kukenal berada di dalam layar tersebut.

" Suho kan? Damn! Tubuhnya begitu sexy"

Kai yang duduk di sebelah Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar lalu dengan mengarahkan sebelah tangannya mengelus bagian selatan tubuhnya, menggerakan tangannya memutar dan meremas juniornya yang perlahan menegang dari luar celanannya sebelum melepaskan kaitan celananya. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana dalamnya dan mulai mengocok juniornya perlahan dengan mata yang masih setia menatap layar handphone Sehun.

" shhh.. hahh..ini begitu nikmat." Tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda berkulit hitam itu, tangan Sehun pun sudah bergerilya di juniornya memancing pre-cum untuk keluar membasahi tangan dan boxer miliknya, dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya dan sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya menahan hasrat dari kemaluannya.

Perlahan aku pun terpancing suasana dari kedua temanku, mereka mendesah tak karuan saat mereka mengejar puncak kenikmatan mereka dengan mengunakan tangannya. Suara desahan yang keras menyelimuti ruangan kelas kita yang kosong, perlahan keringat pun mulai mengucur di pelipisku, nafasku mulai terengah-engah menahan darah yang mengumpul sempurna di penisku.

" ahh.. ahhhhh.. hyeoong..deeper ahh" suara Suho yang mendesah nikmat di dalam video itu semakin membuatku merasakan betapa sempitnya celanaku hingga membuat juniorku kesakitan saat kepala penisku tergesek dengan resleting celanaku.

Aku meremas kemaluanku berusaha menekan segala hasrat yang tiba-tiba membuncah dengan segala cara, walau berakhir sia-sia karena kuakui wajah Suho yang sedang menutup matanya erat dengan desahan-desahan lembutnya terlontar dari mulutnya yang berlelehan saliva membuatnya makin menggairahkan.

" shh.. hyeongg.. ahhhh! sudah tii.. dak nghhh ta..han.. hah ahh" Tubuh putihnya yang melengkung tiap penis besar itu menumbuk holenya dalam dengan gaya doggy style, dan penis putih kemerahan miliknya yang terus melonjak-lonjak mengeluarkan pre-cum tiap prostatnya dihujam membuatku ingin mengulum penis tersebut, menghisap seluruh cairan kentalnya membasahi tenggorokanku yang sekarang kering menatap video tersebut.

Tak kusadari tangan nakalku mulai mengelus-ngelus batang kemaluanku yang mencetak sempurna ketegangannya, merangsang milikku yang besar dari pangkal ke ujung berulang-ulang, sekuat tenaga kutahan desahanku dengan susah payah, namun akhirnya suara nistaku pun keluar bersaing dengan desahan duo magnae yang tubuhnya sudah menegang sempurna, sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai klimaksnya saat kulirik tangan mereka meng handjob satu sama lain dengan cepat.

" k… kai ah… faster… I'm near shh" Kai mempercepat tangan kanannya memanjakan milik Sehun yang berurat tersebut, ibu jarinya membentuk lingkaran kecil merangsang kepala junior sehun yang sensitive itu, digerakkannya jemarinya mengelus lubang kecil di atas juniornya tersebut ke depan dan belakang.

" ahh.. ahh.. kaiii yah~ terlalu banyakkk… yaaa ahhhh" desah Sehun setengah menjerit sambil mengakangkan kedua pahanya lebar saat tangan nakal Kai bermain-main di bola kembarnya, intensitas tak terkira pada scrotumnya langsung membuat juniornya memuntahkan cairan putihnya membasahi tangan Kai.

" Sehun na.. tanganmu.. jangan berhenti nghhhhh!" Kai hampir mengeluarkan cairannya saat tangan kanan Sehun tak sengaja menarik foreskinnya. Rasa nikmat mendera di pertengahan batang dan kepala juniornya saat pemuda pucat itu memijit bagian tersebut.

" nikmat ya Kai?" Sehun menggoda pemuda berkulit tan itu saat ia lirik wajah tampannya yang bermandikan keringat, tangannya masih setia mengocok penis hitam miliknya.

" shhhh.. diamlah.. kulum aku! Nghh.. Aku belum klimaks!" Sehun dengan sigap melaksakan permintaanya, ia berjongkok di lantai berkeramik itu lalu menjilat ujung junior Kai sebelum memasukkan batangnya ke dalam mulutnya.

" ahhh.. kau pintar Sehun nahhh~ hisap akuuu" Kai menjambak rambut pink Sehun mengontrol kepalanya diantara selangkangannya, menggerakkan kepalanya ke depan dan belakang. Pemuda tan itu menutup kedua matanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi merasakan betapa hangat dan basahnya mulut Sehun yang menyelimuti batang kemaluannya itu.

" Kwaii.. nghhhhhh! Uhuk uhuk!" sebulir air mata Sehun jatuh membasahi pipinya saat penis panjang Kai mengaduk tenggorokkannya, namun getaran mulutnya saat bersuara itu malah membuat penis Kai semakin menegang dan pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin liar dan gencar menyodok seluruh batang penisnya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

" ahhhh.. Sehun na.. drink all my essenseeee" Sehun merasakan penis besar itu berkedut-kedut dalam mulutnya pun menghisap dengan keras batang kemaluannya.

" Hyahh! Sehhhuunn ahh…" tubuh Kai pun membusung dengan bergetar menahan hasrat yang meledak dalam dirinya, ia mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya dalam jumlah banyak terus menerus ke mulut Sehun yang dengan sukarela menampungnya. Setelah tubuhnya sudah mulai melemas, Sehun dengan nakalnya masih menjilat-jilat bersih miliknya yang terkulai lemas dari sisa sperma yang menempel.

" pa..pabbo! ini masih sangat sensitive..hentikann nyaahh!" tubuh Kai menggeliat tidak nyaman merasakan titik kenikmatannya dimainkan oleh lidah tak bertulang milik Sehun.

" aku pikir kau masih menyimpan sisa stock spermamu di dalam bola kembarmu itu" tangan Sehun memukul pelan skrotum Kai yang langsung dibalasnya dengan desahan kuat.

" sudahhhhh~ aku lelahh! Lain kali saja Sehunniehh" mati-matian Kai menolak tangan lebar Sehun dari juniornya, ditutupnya erat menyimpan bola kembarnya diantara pahanya yang sedari tadi mengangkang dengan indahnya.

" uhh! Baiklah.. aku tagih jatah spermaku besok!" Sehun mempoutkan mulutnya lalu memakaikan kembali celana dalam miliknya dan celana panjangnya yang berserakan di lantai.

" kris, kau masih belum keluar?" Kai menatap bingung kearahku, lebih tepatnya pada selangkanganku yang masih menegang tersebut.

" aku tak segila kalian yang bisa menghandjob dan mem blowjob di dalam kelas, kalau ketahuan guru BP mampuslah kita" kuusahakan untuk menjawab setenang mungkin.

" jangan mengolok kita kalau penismu masih menegang seperti itu." Sehun berjalan ke arahku dan tanpa aba-aba meremas penisku yang tersimpan di balik celanaku itu.

" yaah.. lepas..kan tan..ganmu sehh…unn" kugigit pipi dalamku menahan desahan karena juniorku dipermainkannya.

"mendesahlah Kris, tidak usah malu seperti itu, kau mau aku menghandjobmu atau memblowmu?" Sehun bertanya padaku dengan blak-blakan, ia dengan cekatan melepaskan tali pinggang hitamku yang melilit indah di pinggangku lalu menarik resletingnya turun, menarik celana panjangku turun ke betis kokohku.

" henn..hentikann sehunnhh" tangannya meraba selangkanganku lalu dikeluarkan milikku dari tengah lubang boxerku, diciumnya kejantananku merasakan wangi manly yang kupunya.

" hmm.. punyamu besar juga.. aku penasaran dengan rasanya" dikulumnya langsung milikku yang menegang sempurna itu, memberi efek getaran pada seluruh tubuhku yang tak pernah kurasakan selama belasan tahun dalam hidupku ini.

" oh my.. ahhh.. sehunn… kaki…ku sudah ti..dak tahannn~" kutumpu tubuh jangkungku pada pundaknya yang cukup lebar itu, kedua kakiku bergetar menahan berat badanku sebelum akhirnya aku terjatuh ke lantai.

" shh.. ohhh.. ce..cepattt" juniorku masih dimanja mulut Sehun yang dekat lihai memainkan lidahnya membelai penisku maju mundur. Ia mengelus dan memisahkan pahaku lebih jauh untuk menghisap sampai ke pangkal penisku, seraya membenamkan hidungnya ke pubic hairku, kulihat matanya yang menatapku intens sambil mengeluar masukkan milikku dalam mulutnya. Ia memasukkan seluruh skrotumku ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya kanan dan kiri bergantian membuatku gila, tangan kanannya masih cekatan mengocok dengan cepat batang kemaluanku yang memerah itu.

" cum for me… Kris…" lidahnya memijit lubang kemaluanku berulang kali sebelum akhirnya menghisap kuat kepala juniorku seraya menekan-nekan perineum ku.

" Shittttt!" aku menekan kepalanya keras diantara pahaku, menjerit mendesah seperti tak pernah berorgasme sebelumnya dalam hidupku. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas milikku yang melonjak-lonjak dalam sentuhan hangatnya sehingga cairan putihku merembes keluar dari mulut Sehun.

" bagaimana tuan Kris? Kau menikmatinya?" ia bersmirk menatapku yang berpeluh dengan mata agak sayu, masih belum pulih dari pasca orgasmku.

" wooh.. kau benar-benar gila Hun" aku mengusap dahiku yang bermandikan keringat.

" hey! Serviceku tidak gratis.. kau harus membayarnya Kris"

" sudah kubayar dengan spermaku yang banyak itu" aku pun perlahan menaikkan kembali celanaku dan mengaitkannya.

" punyamu terlalu pahit, aku tidak suka" kulihat Sehun memeletkan lidahnya padaku, masih terlihat dengan jelas sisa putih yang menempel pada permukaan lidahnya.

" aku juga tidak memintamu memblow jobku" Ku close kan video porno yang masih terpampang di hadapanku sekarang ini, menatap terakhir kalinya tubuh Suho dalam video berdurasi 45 menit tersebut.

" ya! Kau mau kemana Kris?" Tanya duo magnae itu saat melihatku menyampirkan blazer sekolahku serta mengambil tas sekolahku yang kuletakkan di atas meja belajarku.

" ada hal penting yang harus kuurus"

######KRISHO#######

" kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu?"

" nde.. aku Chanyeol.. waeyo?" tanpa ba bi bu langsung kulayangkan pukulanku tepat di pipi kirinya hingga ia tersungkur, memar terlihat jelas tercetak di permukaan kulit putihnya.

" ya! Kau ini gila ya! Seenaknya datang ke sekolahku kemudian memukulku!" Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya yang terkoyak itu sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mencekram kemeja depanku dengan penuh amarah.

" aku tidak gila! Itu akibatnya kalau kau melukai teman sekelasku, kau kan yang melakukan sex dengan Suho" dengan kesal aku membalas tatapan tajam tersebut, tanganku mencekram kedua pergelangan melukai tangan namja yang lebih pendek dariku itu hingga buku-buku kukuku memutih.

" ohh! Jadi kau mau jadi pahlawan eoh? Ya aku memang yang melakukan sex dengannya, tapi asal kau tahu ia yang dengan sukarela melebarkan kakinya untukku" kulayangkan kembali bogem mentahku ke wajahnya, memukulnya dan menendangnya hingga babak belur, hingga tubuh jangkungnya meringkuk di atas tanah menahan kesakitan dan memohon ampun.

" menghilanglah dari pandanganku, kalau aku masih melihatmu disini kau akan kuseret ke pengadilan" aku menarik kasar kerahnya memaksanya untuk berdiri, kutatap matanya dalam mengatakan setiap kata-kata dariku menunjukkan keseriusan.

" yaaa kau mengerti! Jawab akuu!" Chanyeol dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa langsung menganguk-nganguk lemah sambil terus meminta maaf.

" a..akuu mengertiii… kumohon.. lepas..kan aku..kumohonn" kulihat tatapan memelasnya yang berlinang air mata dengan jijik, asal dia tahu saja pukulanku padanya tak lebih menyakitkan daripada luka di hati Suho. Terakhir kalinya dengan seluruh tenagaku kuhantam kepalanya ke tembok sekolah dengan keras, membiarkan darah menetes dari dahinya sebelum ku benar-benar meninggalkannya.

**TBC**

Thanks reviewnya yang banyak sekali di chap 1, yang jelas tak dapat kubalas satu per satu sangkin banyaknya, gomawo ne reviewers, followers and favoritenya :*

So will you review again please? Gomawooo~


	3. Chapter 3

**SUBMIT TO ME, SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, BDSM, HARD CORE SEX, BOYXBOY, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Rated: absolute M**

**Main Pairing: KRISHO/ SUKRIS, cameo: find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story are mine. No plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan**

**.**

**NOT SATISFIED? PLEASE LEAVE. NO BASH. **

**.**

**#info: "High School Love Story CHAP 8" **is up! :) **REVIEW** ya!

**.**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**Chapter 3**

Jam pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung pada siang yang terik itu, terlihat para murid kelas Joonmyeon tengah berkumpul di lapangan sambil melakukan pemanasan, pemuda mungil itu terduduk sendirian di tribun sekolah, sesekali beberapa bulir keringat membasahi dahi dan lehernya, kedua mata hazelnya menatap nanar teman-teman sekelasnya yang bersenda gurau di bawah sana sambil merenggangkan otot mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lamanya ia tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan teman sekelasnya, tanpa disadarinya pengalaman buruk tersebut perlahan-lahan membuat seluruh siswa siswi sekolahnya menjauhinya seolah Joonmyeon pembawa penyakit mematikan bagi mereka. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, jujur ia merindukan masa-masa dimana dirinya selalu dijunjung tinggi para guru dan teman sekolahnya, bukan saat harga dirinya diinjak, direndahkan dan diperlakukan seperti seonggok sampah.

Pemuda tersebut perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di antara kedua lengan kecilnya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis, ia hanya meminta waktu untuk menikmati kesendirannya. Menurutnya, sendiri itu jauh lebih baik daripada bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid lain yang malah semakin menyiksa tubuh dan batinnya.

" sakitt…" batinnya saat tangan kanannya tak sengaja menyapa luka yang berada di siku kirinya, luka panjang yang digoreskan ke tubuhnya tadi pagi oleh ulah para senior yang mendorongnya kasar ke dinding.

Beberapa menit lamanya ia menikmati kesendirian itu, Joonmyeon mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya namun tak dipedulikannya.

" hey.. kau bisa demam kalau tidur di cuaca panas begini" suara bass yang sangat dikenalinya menyambut pendengarannya. Pemuda manis itu mendengus kesal saat lalu menatap namja jangkung itu dengan setengah hati.

" tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?" Pemuda yang dinamakan Kris itu hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban kasar Joonmyeon namun masih berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya.

" tidak bisa Suho.. aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, tadi aku pergi membeli obat merah di apotik, pakailah supaya lukamu tidak infeksi"

Joonmyeon menatap kosong pemuda Chinese tersebut yang tengah meletakkan sekantong plastik berisikan alcohol, obat merah dan sekotak plaster di sisinya. Pemuda manis itu tidak mengerti, mengapa dari semua murid di sekolahnya hanya Kris satu-satunya yang masih perhatian padanya, bersekukuh untuk tetap di sisinya tak peduli betapa kasar perilaku Joonmyeon padanya.

" kau.. mau aku bantu merawat lukamu?" Tanya Kris ragu, ia takut Joonmyeon akan melawan seperti tadi pagi kalau ia sembarangan menyentuhnya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan seraya menatap kembali ke depan, tak berniat untuk beradu pandang dengan Kris yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

" aku bukan Suho lagi, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu" entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda manis itu menyuruh Kris untuk berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan guardian namun tak diindahkannya. Joonmyeon merasa dirinya begitu kotor, ia merasa sama sekali tidak pantas lagi untuk menyandang nama panggilan tersebut. Namun beda lagi dari sudut pandang Kris, menurutnya pemuda yang dicintainya ini masih sangat suci, tubuhnya mungkin sudah dinodai tetapi Kris dapat merasakan dengan jelas betapa rapuh dan bersihnya hati seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

" ingat obati lukamu, jangan sampai infeksi" Kris tersenyum lembut padanya meski Joonmyeon tak melihatnya, kedua mata hazelnya daritadi hanya menatap kosong menatap lapangan basket di bawah.

Pemuda jangkung itu membuka sebuah payung besar yang dibawanya tadi lalu disandarkannya ke kursi satu tingkat di atas tempat duduk Joonmyeon dengan hati-hati, payung tersebut ia gunakan untuk melindungi pemuda putih itu dari panasnya matahari.

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ho" Kris dengan sedikit tak rela meninggalkan pemuda manis itu. Tanpa disadari Kris, Joonmyeon meliriknya yang berjalan menuju ke lapangan dengan tatapan sendu.

" jangan berbaik hati padaku…. aku sudah tidak pantas untukmu Kris" bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, ia membaringkan punggungnya pada bangku yang didudukinya lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap payung Kris yang setia memayunginya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu

**#######Flashback (Suho pov)######## **

" Suho! Ada murid yang pindah ke sekolah ini loh hari ini! Diaa tampan bangetttt" salah satu teman sekelaku langsung membuyarkan fokusku pada buku biologi yang sedang kubaca.

" huh? Murid pindahan? Siapa?" Tanyaku dengan nada tak tertarik.

" namanya Kris Wu, sumpah ganteng banget! Rambutnya pirang, orangnya cool dan tinggi.. tipe cowo idaman semua orang deh!" Tak ayal aku sedikit penasaran dengan orangnya melihat temanku yang menggebu-gebu menceritakan ketampanannya padaku.

" nah itu dia Ho" jari telunjuknya terarah pada sesosok namja bertubuh tegap yang berjalan di lapangan bersama Kai, mungkin namja tan itu dimandatkan untuk menemaninya berkeliling sekolah.

" wah.. perfect" aku ternganga melihat namja bak model itu, rambut pirangnya yang diterpa matahari membuat surainya menjadi berwarna keemasan menambah ketampanannya.

" benarkan? Aku tahu dia itu tipemu.. cepat kenalan dengan dia.." temanku menarik sebelah tanganku dan mendorongku mendekati pintu kelas.

" ta…tapi.. aku maluu.." ujarku ragu.

" kau takut apa eoh? Wajahmu manis, dia juga tampan.. cepat pergi"

Akhirnya kutaruh earphone ke telingaku berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang melonjak-lonjak sebelum berjalan kearahnya.

" anyong! Kau murid baru yang dibicarakan itu kan? Suho imnida, aku dari kelas sebelah" kutampilkan senyumku yang paling memukau ke arahnya.

" aa..anyong.. Kris Wu imnida" ucapnya dengan tergagap.

Kulirik wajahnya yang sedikit shock dengan was-was, pasti ia menganggapku sok kenal, namun namja tinggi itu malah membalas uluran tanganku, tangan kanannya yang besar itu menjabat kuat tangan mungilku.

" a..aku pergi dulu ya Suho.. see you around" ia membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dengan Kai, aku menatap punggung lebarnya hingga bayangannya menghilang, masih dapat kurasakan dengan jelas betapa hangatnya tangan miliknya pada tanganku.

Setahun yang lalu, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sebuah toko kecil dekat sekolah kita.

" kau juga disini rupanya" aku tersentak kaget lalu memalingkan wajahku ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

" ehh.. haloo Kris.." aku menunduk tak berani menatap wajah teman sekelasku, meski kita sudah sekelas tahun ini namun ini kedua kalinya aku dapat berbicara lagi dengan Kris.

" kamu cocok pakai baju itu" aku menyadari diriku sedang memakai seragam sepak bola dari sebuah Club liga Inggris, Manchester United.

" ahh.. ani… aku hanya mengetesnya saja.. aku membelinya untuk seseorang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun" dengan segera aku melepaskan baju tersebut dan menyuruh penjaga toko untuk membungkusnya.

" Park Chanyeol?" ia membaca nama yang tertera pada punggung seragam tersebut, aku memang sengaja menyuruh penjaga toko untuk khusus menambahkan namanya pada seragam tersebut.

" siapa dia?" kulihat ada rasa penasaran yang terpancar di matanya.

" umm.. seseorang yang kusukai" kucoba memancingnya, aku berharap ia dapat memperlihatkan kecemburuannya padaku namun aku harus menelan kekecewaan saat ia malah bersikap tak acuh.

"Mungkin dia tidak menyukaiku" pikirku saat itu, tentu saja melihat kelakuan Kris yang hampir tak pernah berbicara padaku. Aku menyadari sebelum terlanjur jatuh lebih dalam, akan lebih baik bila aku segera mencari cinta yang lain, sebuah cinta yang berakhir dengan kesalahan yang lebih besar.

" oohh.. begitu, di luar sedang hujan deras, kau tidak membawa payung kan, ambillah punyaku" Kris memberikan payung satu-satunya miliknya padaku, yang dengan ragu kuambil.

" gomawo Kris" kubuka payung tersebut lalu berlalu keluar menerjang hujan. Kulirik Kris terakhir kalinya sebelum ku berlari menjauh. "aku akan melupakanmu Kris"

**KRIS pov***

Kulihat ia berlari menjauhiku dengan tergesa-gesa, pasti untuk menemui namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. Hatiku mendadak begitu ngilu dan sakit, kusadari hati namja manis itu tidak dapat kurebut, hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

" Seandainya aku menjadi Park Chanyeol, dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki cintamu Suho"

Aku begitu membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa jujur padanya, seandainya saja dapat kukatakan segala perasaanku padanya lebih awal mungkin saja aku bisa memiliki Suho. Semuanya sudah terlambat, sekarang aku hanya dapat menatap perih punggung mungil Suho yang perlahan menghilang dalam rintikan hujan tersebut.

" Suho ya.. saranghae… lihatlah aku" kuteteskan sebulir air mata membasahi pipi kiriku. Hari itu, aku patah hati karena cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**Seandainya saja….. waktu berputar kembali, saat itu aku tak akan segan segan menyatakan seluruh isi hatiku padamu dan kau tidak perlu menderita sekarang Kim Joonmyeon.**

**#########flashback end#########**

" Joonmyeon, tolong angkat ini ke ruang gym yah" pemuda manis itu mengangguk mendengar titahan guru olahraganya, ia pun menuruni tangga tribun tersebut lalu membawa dua buah pack besar berisikan bola basket.

Tubuh mungilnya dengan sedikit tertatih menarik benda tersebut ke dalam ruangan gym tanpa menyadari seseorang mengikutinya.

" Blam!" Joonmyeon tersentak kaget saat pintu gym tersebut ditutup pun reflek membalikan tubuhnya menatap seseorang yang berada di tepat pintu tersebut.

" kau mau apa?" pemuda manis yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan teman sekelasnya tersebut pun berjalan mundur sedikit ketakutan melihat smirk yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Namja berkulit agak kehitaman tersebut berjalan mendekatinya dan menerkam tubuhnya hingga keduanya terjatuh ke atas bed balon yang berukuran lumayan besar.

" Taoo.. lepaskan akuu. Sakitt!" Percuma Joonmyeon meronta sambil menendang nendang ke udara, tubuhnya yang kecil kalah kuat dengan namja yang sekarang menahan kedua bahu mungilnya keras hingga membuatnya kesakitan.

Namja tersebut merobek paksa seragam putih Joonmyeon dan menarik kasar helai rambut Joonmyeon ke arahnya lalu meraup bibirnya kasar. Gigi putihnya merobek bibir bawah Joonmyeon hingga berdarah, pemuda manis itu dapat merasakan anyir menyapa indera pengecapannya.

" akhh.. ckphh.. ckk.." Joonmyeon hanya pasrah membiarkan namja tersebut melumat dan merobek bibirnya sesekali mengerang kesakitan.

" kyahhkk!" ia kembali meronta seraya menitikkan air mata saat Tao mengigit lidahnya keras lalu menyedot darah yang keluar dari lidahnya, ia menangis bukan karena sakit tapi karena harga dirinya yang dipermainkan.

" plakk!" namja yang mendominasi itu menampar pipi kanan Joonmyeon keras.

" jangan menangis! Kau tahu kan tugasmu jalang, sekarang layani aku" Tao mengeluarkan miliknya yang panjang dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Joonmyeon yang setengah terbuka.

" jangan mengigitku atau kau tahu akibatnya" Joonmyeon lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan mulutnya yang kotor diaduk kasar oleh penis hitam tersebut. Sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk saat ujung penis tersebut melengkung memasuki tenggorokannya dalam.

" ahh! Mulutmu begitu nikmat jalang… shhh.. ahhhh yaaa.. seperti ituu" seperti kerasukan setan, Tao tanpa memperdulikan air mata Joonmyeon yang mengalir pun makin menghunus pusakanya, terus menerus mengerakkan pinggulnya ke depan belakang dengan liar.

" shh.. minum semuanya jalanggggg!" Terakhir kalinya penis tersebut disodokkan ke dalam gua hangat Joonmyeon dalam sekali, Tao menggeluarkan cairan amisnya dengan penis berurat miliknya berkedut-kedut liar di dalam kerongkongan Joonmyeon. Pemuda manis itu menelan separuhnya dengan rasa jijik, sisanya dimuntahkannya keluar mengotori tubuh putihnya sambil terbatuk-batuk, perutnya terasa begitu mual setelah dipaksa meminum sperma menjijikan Tao.

" plakkk!" sekali lagi pipi kanannya ditampar keras.

" siapa yang menyuruhmu mengeluarkannya hah? Aku bilang minumm.. dasar tidak tahu diri!" Tao menendang keras tepat di perut Joonmyeon membuatnya terplanting menahan sakit sambil memaki-maki.

" akkkhhrr!" ditariknya lagi rambut hitamnya dengan kasar lalu dihadapkan wajahnya pada sisa sperma yang mengotori lantai tersebut.

" Jilat!" Joonmyeon membatu, ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti binatang sekarang.

" aku bilang jilat, dengar tidak?!" Joonmyeon semakin mengerang kesakitan saat rambutnya makin dijambak dan wajah manisnya dihantamkan ke lantai bersperma tersebut. Sampai mati pun ia tak mau menjilat sperma Tao, harga dirinya tak serendah itu untuk diinjak-injak.

KREK

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup erat, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya dari cengkraman Tao, tapi ia tak menyangka seseorang yang membuka pintu itu malah seseorang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya sekarang, seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia perlihatkan dalam keadaan yang memalukan.

" K.. Kriss" bisiknya sangat pelan, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk menjerit dan meronta tadi.

Pandangannya semakin mengabur saat melihat namja tinggi itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dilihatnya namja itu menyudutkan Tao ke dinding dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi dengan kilat amarah pada kedua matanya. Joonmyeon akhirnya menutup kedua matanya saat dirasakannya Kris memeluknya, menyelimutinya dengan blazernya dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya menjauh dari ruangan gelap tersebut. Hari itu, ia pingsan di dalam gendongan Kris yang memberinya rasa aman.

**TBC**

^^ GAMSHA FOR THE REVIEWS^^

bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Memuaskan? Leave your review again ne.. aku menangis ngetiknya T.T dan cerita ini benar benar lari dari imajinasiku

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**CHAP 1: kriswu393, aif gii myeon, mr jongin albino, ririchan, dirakyu, lee minji elf, rubikLuhan, KrishoWonkyu, sayakanoicinoe, kikiikyujunmyun, dewi kim, aku suka ff, gamuchablitz, wereyeolves, miszshanty05, purplekim, dragonAqua, anonim, suho wife's, kimjoon, vephoenix, beng beng max, LiezxoticVIP, Emmasuho, cittaharinavika, hae15, tiffany, kimJaeRin, myeonie, guest, squalay, ara Krisan, HaeEunism, chyntia lafrisca, pikaChuu, hunjong, choHunHan, joonmily, nanda-chen, rei akisima, sefita Wu, EXOSTAN keceh, adilia taruni 7, kim eun seob, Water AngelL.**

**CHAP 2: Kim eun seob, wereyeolves, kikiikyujunmyun, pikachuu, gamuchablitz, teleportbabies, mr jongin albino, jung EunHee, Prince Hadhi ESP, Rei akisima, dragonAqua, adilia taruni 7, kimjoon, DobiPanda, Fujoshii G, dokbealamo, hae15, aif gii myeon, Emmasuho, nanda-chen, EXO love Exo, miszshanty05, fykaisoo, dirakyu, cittahari s navika, WaterAngelL, LiezxoticVIP, Blendmelpoze, vephoenix, guest, yehetmania, del10, krishobaby, kiddounicorn, sayakanoicinoe, EXOSTAN keceh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, hardcore sex, BDSM, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Pairing: KrisHo/SuKris, cameo: find it yourself**

**Rated: absolute M**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, no plagiarism please. Kesamaan dengan ff lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

**.**

#INFO **KAIHO**: bagi Kaiho shippers silahkan baca **" My Love Begin in the summer" **one shot! banyakin **Reviewnya** plizzz ^^… yang ini **FLUFF **

**.**

**#**INFO **KRISHO: **author ada buatkan one shot **" My Cute Boyfriend is a Gangster"** :) read and** Review** yah (Author paling suka ff ini)

.

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**(Don't be silent & no BASH please :)**

**not recommended for youngsters below 17, told you!**

**Chapter 4**

**Kris pov* (few hours ago)**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah usai, aku pun perlahan membuka kedua mataku dan mengusapnya seraya menguap lebar. Kuperhatikan jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, itu artinya sudah hampir satu jam aku tertidur, ku pun beranjak bangkit dari atap sekolah kemudian berjalan turun menuju kelas.

Dengan sedikit malas kubuka pintu kelasku, kebanyakan murid sudah berada di dalam kelas, namun mataku tak menemukan bayangan seseorang di tempat duduknya, kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas mencari namja tersebut tapi ia tak dapat kutemukan. Terakhir kali ku perhatikan, ia masih duduk sendiri berpanas-panasan di tribun sekolah satu jam yang lalu.

" kau tahu dimana Suho?" ku bertanya pada seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku terdepan.

" entahlah.. tapi kalau tidak salah, tadi aku mendengar saem menyuruhnya meletakkan peralatan olahraga ke ruang gym" katanya acuh tak acuh sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Aku sedikit mengacak rambutku frustasi, tak ayal aku memang sangat mudah khawatir padanya mengingat namja mungil yang satu itu selalu tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

" lupakan saja Kris, si jalang itu pasti sedang bermain dengan namja lain." salah satu siswa yang lain mengutarakan pendapatnya, aku langsung memicingkan mataku mendengar penuturannya.

" bermain?" tanyaku dengan alis tertaut, suaraku menunjukkan ketidaksenangan.

" kau tidak tahu jalang itu suka sekali menggoda namja lain? Hampir semua siswa di kelas ini pernah melakukan sex dengannya" ia tertawa meremehkan seolah hal tersebut sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Dengan penuh emosi kucengkram erat kerahnya memaksanya berdiri " apa maksudmu?!"

" di kelas ini cuma kau yang tidak tahu Kris! Dia itu alat pemuas nafsu di sekolah kita, kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri!" kedua mataku kontan membulat mendengarnya, tentu saja aku tidak mempercayai kata-katanya sama sekali.

Kudorong tubuh namja itu dengan kasar hingga ia terjungkal kemudian berlari keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan gym dengan hati yang berdesir tak karuan.

" tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, Suho tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" aku mengulang kalimat itu seraya menguatkan imanku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kubuka sedikit pintu ruangan gym yang berada di belakang bangunan sekolah, ruangan tersebut sangat gelap namun aku dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui itu sedang melakukan sex dengan orang lain.

Aku melangkah mundur beberapa langkah menatap horror pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapanku, tak ayal hatiku menjadi sangat panas melihatnya. Joonmyeon dengan tubuh tanpa busana tengah berlutut memanjakan sebuah penis dengan mulutnya, dapat kulihat betapa pasrahnya ia dilecehkan dengan air mata berlinang tanpa henti membasahi kedua pipinya yang agak memerah, sesekali ia menahan isakkannya saat sebuah tangan menjambak kasar rambutnya ke depan dan belakang dibarengi dengan pinggul namja yang mendominasi itu bergerak maju mundur dengan liarnya, namja tersebut menghentakkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam kedua belah bibirnya, sebegitu dalamnya hingga scrotumnya terus menerus menampar bibir bawah Joonmyeon yang sudah lengket akibat pre cum yang terus-menerus mengucur keluar dari penis panjang tersebut. Salivanya dan pre-cum dalam jumlah yang banyak pun mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

**Dia itu alat pemuas nafsu di sekolah kita**

" Cough! Cough! Uukhh.." akhirnya Joonmyeon pun memuntahkan hampir seluruh sperma laknat tersebut dari mulut kecilnya, sperma tersebut tumpah mengotori dada, perut serta kedua belah pahanya. Ia pun mengelap bibirnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya, ekspresi jijik terlihat begitu ketara pada wajahnya.

" Plak!" aku mengertakkan gigiku saat namja tak tahu diri itu menampar pipi kanan Joonmyeon, rupanya itulah sebabnya mengapa warna merah tercetak begitu jelas pada pipinya dari tadi.

**kau tidak tahu jalang itu suka sekali menggoda namja lain? Hampir semua siswa di kelas ini pernah melakukan sex dengannya**

Dapat kulihat Joonmyeon tampak sama sekali tidak menikmati sentuhan kasar tersebut, air matanya terus menggenang pada kedua pelupuk matanya. Jelas tidak mungkin ia menggoda para siswa kecuali mereka yang dengan kurang ajarnya memanfaatkan kelemahan Joonmyeon.

Dengan kesabaranku yang mulai menipis, aku pun langsung menerjang masuk ke ruangan tersebut ketika namja tak berperikemanusiaan itu menghantamkan wajah Joonmyeon ke lantai bersperma tersebut, persetan dengan permintaan Joonmyeon yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya. Kusudutkan langsung namja tersebut ke tembok dengan segala upaya agar tangan brutalnya melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Joonmyeon, dengan gelap mata kulayangkan pukulanku terus menerus ke pipi kanannya, berusaha untuk membalaskan dendam Joonmyeon yang telah ditampar olehnya.

" K.. Kriss" suara Joonmyeon yang sangat lemah menyapa pendengaranku, langsung kulepaskan namja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu kemudian kubalikkan tubuhku beralih ke arahnya.

Tak dapat kupungkiri hatiku hancur ketika melihat tubuh mungil yang terkulai lemas di atas lantai gym tersebut, seluruh tubuhnya juga berlelehkan sperma dari namja sialan itu. Dengan tangan bergetar kutumpukan kepalanya diantara lengan dan dadaku lalu kuusap lembut wajah manisnya yang terkotori sperma dengan sapu tanganku. Joonmyeon membalas menatapku sayu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, hatiku kembali mencelos ketika kedua manik mata hazelnya kembali menitikkan sebulir air mata.

" jangan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini" ucapnya dengan suara paraunya yang sangat pelan. " pergilah" kata yang tegas namun menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk itu.

Aku menggeleng keras dengan penuh perasaan bersalah, untuk sekali ini saja aku tak ingin mematuhi permintaannya. Kuusap seluruh tubuhnya hingga bersih lalu kusampirkan blazerku menutupi tubuh polosnya.

" penderitaanmu untuk hari ini telah usai… tidurlah Suho" kucium lama dahinya, dapat kulihat ia tersenyum tipis dengan sisa tenaganya, kedua mata hazelnya pun mulai terpejam ketika dengan perlahan kuangkat tubuhnya yang ringan itu, yang kutahu ia pingsan di dalam dekapanku hingga kedua kakiku membawanya ke rumah sakit.

**#######KRISHO#######**

**NOW (3 pov)**

Namja manis itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya pada malam itu, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah ruangan yang serba putih dengan bau obat yang kental tersebar ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Joonmyeon baru akan mencoba untuk duduk ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan membatasi pergerakannya. Dengan keadaan yang masih lemah ia mencoba berbalik ke arah kiri untuk menemukan seseorang yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan kirinya yang bertumpu pada tempat tidur, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Joonmyeon.

Namja jangkung tersebut mendengkur halus menandakan dirinya sedang berada di alam mimpi, perlahan senyum penuh kelembutan mengembang di wajah berparas manis itu. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Joonmyeon pun menggerakan tangan kirinya agar dapat terlepas dari genggaman tersebut lalu dielusnya perlahan rahang Kris dengan sayang tanpa berniat membangunkannya.

" nghh.." sontak Joonmyeon langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah tersebut lalu kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya saat Kris terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Namja tampan tersebut langsung menarik wajahnya dan menatap wajah lelah Joonmyeon seraya tersenyum lembut padanya.

" kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kris memberanikan diri mengacak pelan rambut hitam Joonmyeon karena ia tahu namja itu tak mungkin memberontak dalam keadaan yang masih lemah, namja chinese itu segera berdiri lalu menuangkan segelas air putih ke gelas yang tersedia lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Joonmyeon, yang langsung diterimanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

" sudah malam, kau pasti lapar, akan kubelikan makanan" Joonmyeon menarik ujung seragam Kris sebelum ia sempat beranjak meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Kris.

" kau.. tidak ingin.. mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Kau lihat semua kan.. bagaimana dia me.." Joonmyeon tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Kris menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir tipisnya yang masih terluka itu.

" aku mendengar semuanya dari teman sekelas kita, jujur saja pertama kali aku pun tidak mempercayainya.. sampai aku melihatnya sendiri " lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum kecut, seketika itu Joonmyeon tahu betapa dalam ia telah melukai hati namja tersebut, namun apa boleh buat, segalanya sudah tidak mungkin untuk diperbaiki lagi, tubuhnya memang sudah sangat kotor sejak pertama kali ia dikasari.

**itulah sebabnya aku tak ingin kau mencampuri urusanku.**

**Karena aku tak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan yang tidak pantas**

Joonmyeon melempar satu-satunya bantal ke arah Kris " kalau begitu mengapa kau masih berada disini? Menjauhlah dariku! Jangan terus berbuat baik padaku! Aku muak melihatmu!" dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak ia mendorong kasar tubuh Kris memaksanya untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

**Pergilah.. lupakan aku….**

Tentu saja Kris sedikit kaget melihat namja tersebut yang tiba-tiba memberontak, ia berusaha mencekram kedua bahu Joonmyeon yang naik turun namun namja itu terus memukuli dadanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Joonmyeon benar-benar diluar kendali hingga Kris dengan penuh keputus-asaan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut, merengkuhnya erat sambil menahan sakit karena Joonmyeon masih belum berhenti memukulinya.

" karena aku mencintaimu Suho… jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu"

**kumohon jangan memberikanku harapan**

Dengan segala upaya Joonmyeon memutar otaknya, bagaimana pun juga ia ingin namja yang merengkuhnya itu barbalik membencinya, ia ingin Kris memperlakukannya sama seperti orang lain, bukan memperlakukannya berbeda. Ia takut Kris akan berakhir menyesali pilihannya di kemudian hari dan Joonmyeon tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

**karena aku sudah tidak layak untuk kau cintai**

" jangan bercanda Kris.. kau tidak mencintaiku" langsung saja namja jangkung itu melepaskan pelukannya, masih mencekram kedua lengan kurusnya ia menatap kedua mata hazel tersebut dalam dengan tatapan terluka.

" kau tidak mencintaiku… kau hanya mencintai tubuhku" Joonmyeon tersenyum meremehkan, sebisa mungkin ia menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

" aku berbeda dari orang lain.. aku mencintaimu Suho… tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" tak ayal Kris sakit hati mendengar penuturan kasar Joonmyeon, mengapa namja tersebut tak dapat melihat ketulusan dari perkataannya.

" berbeda? Jangan bohong Kris.. kau bahkan menegang ketika melihatku melakukan sex dengan orang lain" namja jangkung itu langsung membeku ketika tangan kanan Joonmyeon membelai kemaluannya yang masih tertidur dari luar celananya.

" S..Suho.. apa yang kau.. lakukann?" Kris melangkah mundur berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Suho pada juniornya yang mulai terbangun akibat sentuhannya.

" mengakulah kau sama saja seperti orang lain..tujuanmu hanya untuk memasukkan milikmu ke dalam tubuhku.. tidak lebih tidak kurang"

" to..tolong lepas.. nghh" Kris mulai mendesah ketika Joonmyeon terus-menerus meremas juniornya, ia mulai diliputi oleh hawa nafsu, berusaha sekuat apapun Kris mungkin mampu menyangkalnya, sejujurnya sudah sangat lama ia menginginkan sentuhan Joonmyeon pada tubuhnya.

Joonmyeon mendorong Kris kembali ke kursinya lalu ia tanpa ragu membuka kaitan celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya dengan agak kesusahan mengingat junior Kris yang sudah sangat menengang itu memaksa menyembul keluar.

" hen..hentikann Suhoo.." dengan sisa tenaganya Kris berusaha menjauhkan tangan Joonmyeon dari celananya namun namja manis itu lebih cekatan darinya, ia langsung menurunkan celana panjang beserta celana dalamnya hingga ke betis.

" shh ahh" desis Kris pelan saat penisnya langsung mengacung tinggi ke udara ketika terlepas dari celana ketatnya.

" kau masih berani bilang dirimu berbeda? Lihatlah miikmu bahkan sudah sangat basah… memalukan" Joonmyeon menyentuh ujung penis tersebut seraya mengumpulkan pre cum dengan tangan kanannya lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Kris, tak ayal membuat namja jangkung itu merona ketika Joonmyeon menjilati pre cumnya yang dikumpulkannya tadi pada telapak tangannya.

" Ho.." Joonmyeon dapat menangkap wajah penuh nafsu Kris yang menatapnya intens dengan peluh yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, perut absnya yang mulai berkontraksi membuatnya tambah menggairahkan.

" kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran yah" namja manis itu mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya seraya mengagumi tubuh sexy Kris yang duduk di hadapannya, wajahnya memerah Kris yang terengah-engah dengan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan penis panjangnya mengancung membentuk kurva dengan pre-cum yang mulai kembali mengalir dari lubang kemaluannya.

" akhh.. yaa… ahh… damn.. shhh" Kris tidak menduga Joonmyeon akan menekan juniornya dengan menggunakan sebelah kakinya, ia menggunakan ujung jari kakinya mengangkat bola kembarnya, mengelusnya ke depan dan belakang berulang-ulang, sesekali ibu jarinya menekan periniumnya.

" kau benar-benar sensitive Kris, aku hanya menggunakan kakiku tapi kau sudah kembali basah seperti ini… kutebak kau pasti jarang sekali bermasturbasi.. penismu masih sangat indah" Joonmyeon menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk kakinya mencubit pelan kulit penis tersebut, menariknya dengan lembut.

" ahh! No more" Kris mulai menggeliat ketika kaki tersebut menarik foreskinnya dengan kuat, hingga kepala juniornya yang memerah itu terlihat jelas, pre-cum terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti dari lubang penis tersebut menandakan betapa Kris menikmati permainannya.

" kau mau keluar? hmmm" Kris hanya sanggup mengangguk seolah tak mempercayai suaranya, Kris yakin ia akan langsung mengeluarkan cumnya bila menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

" jangan hanya mengangguk… aku tidak mengerti" Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum meremehkan ketika ia melihat Kris mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas saat kakinya ia tekan lebih kuat pada penisnya yang mulai berkedut-kedut tersebut.

" P..pleaseee.. aku .. sudah tidakk.. tahan" dengan putus asa Kris menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas dan bawah berulang-ulang, berusaha menggesekkan juniornya dengan cepat pada kaki namja manis itu.

" Ce.. cepat…ohh… fuckk!" Joonmyeon yang merasa tidak tega dengan penyiksaan Kris pun menggunakan kedua kakinya memanjakan penis panas Kris, ia menaikkan kulit penis Kris dengan pelan dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke bawah dengan cepat, berulang-ulang dengan tempo yang sama hingga tubuh tegang Kris pun akhirnya menggelinjang, absnya makin berkontraksi menandakan ia sudah tak mampu menahan kenikmatan tersebut.

" akhhhh.. fuck ohh fuckk.. ahhh!" cairan putih tersebut menyembur keluar dari lubang penisnya, beberapa kali cairan panjang tersebut dimuntahkannya dari penis berurat yang berkedut-kedut itu, spermanya setengahnya membasahi kedua kaki Joonmyeon dan beberapa mengotori wajah Kris sendiri.

" hmmp.. sekarang kau mengerti kan aku orang yang seperti apa" Joonmyeon menampilkan smirknya lalu membersihkan kedua kakinya dengan tissue yag tersedia, tak lupa juga ia membersihkan junior dan wajah Kris yang lengket karena sperma miliknya.

Ia baru akan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih terkulai lemas di atas tempat duduknya sebelum tangan namja jangkung itu kembali menarik sebelah tangannya.

" na..namun begitu pun.. hatiku masih belum berubah untukmu… memang aku tak kuasa menolak sentuhanmu tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku serius.. katakan padaku aku harus bagaimana supaya kau percaya padaku?"

Joonmyeon menatap Kris tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin namja ini masih sanggup mempertahankan hatinya setelah apa yang ia perbuat padanya? Padahal namja manis itu sudah sangat yakin setelah perlakuannya kepada Kris, ia pasti akan berbalik membencinya kemudian meninggalkannya.

Kris masih menatap dalam namja manis itu menunggu kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Joonmyeon selanjutnya dengan hati deg-degan, semuanya sudah terlanjur pikir Suho, ia kembali memutar otak agar namja ini benar-benar menyerah padanya, lalu sebuah ide gila tiba-tibe terlintas dalam pikirannya, ia yakin Kris pasti akan langsung menolak syarat tersebut.

" syaratnya.. be my sex slave" Kris memandang cengo namja manis dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya pada syarat gila yang dianjurkannya, untuk mengambil hatinya Kris harus rela menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai penggantinya.

WHAT THE HELL?

**TBC (180 reviews to continue)**

**REVIEW AGAIN NE ^^… WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**

**-_-" well.. jangan bilang jalan ceritanya tak dapat ditebak, dari judul dan summarynya, readers harusnya dapat menebak kemana alur jalan ceritanya. Kkkkk.. plisss yang ngga sanggup jangan baca! Author tak bertanggung jawab!**

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**Miszshanty05, krisho9091, fanmyeon0622, del10, lennie anak alay, sefita wu, pinky05KwmS, PikaaChuu, littleXbetweenEO, cittahari. , vepheonix, taorisho, lu shixun, krisho wonkyu, wereyeolves, DragonAqua, fykaisoo, hunjong, anon, emmasuho, lfi sehuna, hae15, EXOSTAN keceh, Evi, Adilia taruna 7, dirakyu, hyunki2204, kriswu393, sayakanoicinoe, liezxoctic VIP, leni t sari 7, aif gii myeonnie, yongchan, kimjoon, askasufa, lee minji elf, kikiikyujunmyun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, torture, orgasm denial, slavery, hardcore sex, BDSM, crack pair, typos, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Pairing: KrisHo/SuKris, cameo: find it yourself**

**Rated: absolute M!**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, no plagiarism please. Kesamaan dengan ff lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

**.**

**#**INFO **KRISHO: **author ada buatkan one shot **" saranghae Kris songsaengnim**" & **" saranghae suho songsaengnim"** RnR yah :D **FLUFF**

.

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**(Don't be silent & no BASH please :)**

**not recommended for youngsters below 17, told you!**

**Chapter 5** (full NC ._. entah napa author hobi kali orgasm denial)

" katakan padaku aku harus bagaimana supaya kau percaya padaku?"

.

" **be my sex slave"**

.

.

.

.

Kris memandang cengo namja manis dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya pada syarat gila yang dianjurkannya.

" HAH?" ulang Kris meyakinkan dirinya tidak salah dengar.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya, sedatar mungkin walau hatinya semakin berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat wajah Kris yang shock.

" kamu benar-benar gila!" Rutuk Joonmyeon pada diri sendiri, ingin rasanya namja manis itu menampar mulutnya sendiri yang sembarangan berbicara sebelum diproses. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melontarkan syarat tak masuk akal tersebut dengan sangat lancarnya setelah ia merendahkan harga dirinya serendah rendahnya di hadapan Kris dengan melakukan foot job nya tadi.

_**Harga diri**_? Pikir Joonmyeon miris. Dua kata itu sudah sangat lama sirna dari kamus seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Kalau memang ia sudah tidak mempunyainya maka ia takkan segan-segan untuk melakukan aksi yang lebih gila lagi. Toh memang segalanya sudah terlanjur, jadi biarkan saja Kris memandangnya lebih rendah lagi, mengecamnya sebagai pelacur juga ia tak peduli. Memang itu yang paling diharapkan Joonmyeon, untuk mengusir namja yang menyita pikirannya ini dari hidupnya.

" aku yakin kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan tadi Kris Wu" namja manis itu kembali duduk di atas kasur berseprei putih itu dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

" a..akuu" jawab Kris ragu, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari menjadi sex slave secara ia tak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Tentu saja Kris dapat dikategorikan namja yang polos, ia tak pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya minus blowjob yang pernah diberikan Sehun padanya dan jangan lupakan footjob yang baru diterimanya tadi.

" oh iya.. mungkin kau tidak tahu.. menjadi sex slave tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan.. aku akan memberikan banyak peraturan untukmu dan kau sama sekali tidak boleh menolaknya Kris..kalau kau berani melakukan pelanggaran sekecil apapun aku takkan segan-segan untuk menghukummu" Joonmyeon mengulum senyum tipisnya saat melihat sirat ketakutan dari kedua iris hitam Kris, jelas itu hanya untuk menakuti-nakutinya saja supaya namja jangkung itu menolak syaratnya.

" a..apakah kalau aku menerima syaratmu.. aku dapat melakukannya denganmu Ho?" tanya Kris makin bingung. Tentu ia mengerti bila dirinya menjadi slave sama saja dengan alat pemuas nafsu Joonmyeon, kalau memang begitu bukannya secara tidak langsung namja manis itu menawarkan tubuhnya padanya.

" pftt.. naïf sekali kau Kris.." Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan lalu menyentuh rahang Kris dengan sangat sensual, itu membuat Kris sedikit menegang mengingat tubuhnya yang masih sensitive setelah pasca orgasmenya tadi.

" kalau kau menjadi slaveku.. kita sudah tidak sederajat lagi.. aku mastermu jadi kau tidak berhak untuk menyentuh tubuhku sama sekali tanpa persetujuanku.. termasuk memasukkan milikmu ke dalam tubuhku" perlahan tangan Joonmyeon turun ke dadanya, mengelus di sekitar nipple kanan Kris dengan gerakan melingkar, lingkaran itu semakin kecil hingga jari lentiknya berdansa di atas nipple tegangnya membuat Kris tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. " tetapi tubuhmu yang sempurna ini seluruhnya adalah milikku, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki" jari tersebut perlahan kembali turun mengelus abs yang terbentuk jelas pada perut Kris, menelusuri keenam kotak-kotak yang berotot itu seraya menekannya setelahnya tangan tersebut turun lagi ke bawah…

bawah…

hanya untuk menemukan harta kebanggaan setiap pria. Jari telunjuknya mengelus dari pangkal hingga ujungnya, hanya untuk merasakan tekstur ereksi yang entah sejak kapan mulai menegak kembali.

" hngghh" desah Kris pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua paha kokohnya menahan rangsangan halus dari tangan kanan Joonmyeon yang perlahan-lahan mulai menaikkan temperature tubuhnya.

" dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh tubuhmu bukan orang lain.. dan juga kau tak diizinkan untuk menjamah tubuhmu sendiri" Kris reflek menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke depan seakan meminta Joonmyeon memanjakan kemaluannya lebih, tubuhnya perlahan bergetar mendengar kalimat namja manis itu yang dapat membuat pikirannya kosong, kalimat yang mampu menghasilkan dampak besar pada sentuhan panas di kulitnya yang membuat bulu romannya berdiri.

" dengan kata lain akulah yang mengendalikan segala hasrat sexualmu.. kau mengerti Kris?" yang ditanya hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah sambil terus mengeluarkan alunan desahan yang semakin membuat junior Joonmyeon yang masih terbalut celana itu menjerit ingin dipuaskan. Sebenarnya sejak sesi foot job tadi namja manis itu sudah mulai kesusahan menahan libidoya ketika menangkap desahan vocal Kris, ia sama sekali tidak menduga Kris akan menjadi major turn on nya saat dilihatnya namja jangkung itu begitu submissive, tubuh yang sangat sensitive namun sempurna itu sama sekali tidak menolak segala sentuhan yang diterimanya.

" Su… Ho.. ahh... ummhhh" kedua paha Kris bergetar keras ketika tangan Joonmyeon mengelus tulang selangkangnya, perlahan menjamah bola kembarnya yang berat itu, tangan halusnya menangkup scrotumnya seraya memijatnya lembut. Tubuh namja jangkung itu membentuk kurva lalu semakin mengkangkangkan kakinya mempersembahkan penis yang melengkung indah dengan setitik precum di ujungnya itu di hadapan Joonmyeon, memudahkan akses bagi tangan namja manis itu untuk mengelus scrotumnya ke depan dan belakang.

NATURAL SUBMISSIVE

Itulah nama panggilan yang paling cocok untuk seorang Kris.

PLAK

" arkhhh..!" Kris mendongkak diantara kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang tiba-tiba menguasainya, namja manis itu hanya terkekeh melihat begitu responsivenya tubuh Kris, ia kembali mengelus pelan scrotum namja itu yang memerah akibat tamparan halusnya pada permukaan lembut itu. " kau harus memanggilku master, itu peraturan pertama yang harus kau patuhi"

" ma…. masterrr.." suara bergetar penuh keputus asaan itu memenuhi ruangan tersebut, sebenarnya Kris sangat malu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh namja yang dicintainya, tapi entah kenapa ia tak sanggup menolaknya, tubuhnya sekarang jelas lebih membutuhkan sentuhan Joonmyeon melebihi segalanya.

" good boy" puji Joonmyeon senang, ia tak menyangka calon slavenya itu sangat mudah sekali untuk diajar. Karena ia merasa Kris sangat patuh pada peraturan yang dibuatnya, Joonmyeon pun memberi sedikit kewenangan kepada Kris dengan menyentuh penis Kris yang daritadi belum terjamah itu.

" hmmm.. kulihat kau menikmatinya saat aku memukul scrotummu Kris, lihatlah precum panjang yang terhubung dengan lubang kemaluanmu ini.." perlahan dengan penuh keraguan Kris membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menutup erat, ia menunduk ke bawah melihat jari telunjuk Joonmyeon bermain tepat di atas ujung penisnya. Jari lentik itu terus mengetuk sesekali membuat gerakan melingkar di atas lubang penis yang paling sensitive itu.

" unggghh.. nghhh.. shhhhh.. hahh.. hahh" Kris terus mengeluarkan sebulir demi sebulir membentuk precum panjang membasahi kursi yang didudukinya.

" sangat responsive… aku menyukainya" Joonmyeon terkekeh lalu kembali memancing precum yang lebih banyak keluar membasahi jari telunjuknya yang sudah lengket itu. Setelah puas memainkan bagian tersebut ia pun mengocok dengan sangat pelan batang penis tersebut, libidonya semakin naik saat melihat wajah Kris yang menderita, yang kembali memejamkan matanya dengan menautkan kedua alis matanya erat, dimana ia harus menahan hasratnya karena penisnya dikocoknya dengan sangat pelan hingga sudah jelas ia takkan mampu mencapai orgasmenya.

" m..master… ce..pat...urgghhhh!" baru saja Kris hendak menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah Joonmyeon berusaha menyodokkan penisnya lebih cepat ke tangannya, namja manis itu malah menggenggam batang penis yang berkedut itu erat, membangun sensasi tak terkira yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

" kau lupa perjanjian kita hum? Tubuhmu adalah milikku dan aku yang mengendalikan segala hasrat sexualmu itu.. jadi kau tak boleh cum tanpa persetujuanku.. tujuanmu menjadi slave adalah untuk memuaskan hasratku.. bukan hasratmu… kau mengerti Kris?"

" khhkk!" Namja jangkung itu mengigit bibir bawahnya agak keras, ini benar-benar penyiksaan baginya, bagaimana mungkin namja manis itu begitu tega padanya tidak membiarkannya keluar namun tangan lihainya dengan sengaja terus memompa batang kemaluannya dengan pelan dan lemah. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal di atas pahanya perlahan beranjak mendekati penisnya sendiri, begitu ingin memanjakan miliknya tetapi mengingat peraturan Joonmyeon, ia tak ingin membuat namja manis itu marah padanya, jadi Kris hanya membiarkan kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di sisi kiri kanan tubuhnya.

" uhh.. ti.. dakk.. bolehh.. ke..luarr" ulang Kris diluar kesadarannya sambil menahan desahannya, otaknya benar-benar mulai mengambang sedangkan perkataan namja manis itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"ouuh.. ummhh…hahh.. hahh.. ahh " Ia mendapati dirinya susah berfikir jernih dengan tangan Joonmyeon yang masih bermain dengan penisnya selama hampir setengah jam, membuat orgasmenya perlahan-lahan mendekatinya dan sirna ketika ia hampir mengeluarkan cumnya secara berulang-ulang, menyiksanya dengan membangun hasrat sexualnya yang makin lama makin memuncak, seakan seluruh darahnya terkumpul pada penisnya tersebut. Ditambah dengan tangan kiri Joonmyeon yang terus mengacaukan pikirannya dengan memelintir serta menarik nipple kiri dan kanannya bergantian.

" ahh.. ahhh… mas..ter… a..akuu.. de..kat…lagi.. nghh…ungghh..unghh.. umhh" Kris benar-benar sangat kacau sekarang, tubuhnya menggeliat tidak karuan dengan kedua pahanya yang berusaha diapit eratnya mati-matian menahan orgasmenya yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya.

" jangan keluar.. aku rasa kau masih belum cukup memuaskanku untuk mendapat hak istimewa tersebut" meski namja manis itu berkata seperti itu, tapi tangannya malah mempercepat temponya mengocok brutal penis tegang yang makin berkedut itu.

" anggghhh! master…master.. hngghh.. bi..arkan.. akuu.. ke..luu..arr.. ahhh! Pleaseee!" saliva mengucur dari ujung bibir Kris, entah sudah sekian kalinya ia hendak keluar namun tangan calon masternya itu meremas pangkal penisnya dan menekan ujung kemaluannya agar ia tak menumpahkan spermanya.

" no.. ahh.. jangan.. di..tu..tup.. mas..ter… sakiitt.. argghhhhh!" Kris meneteskan setitik air mata saat joonmyeon kedua kalinya menampar bola kembarnya, kali ini tamparan tersebut jauh lebih menyakitkan mengingat scrotumnya yang semakin berat, mengetat dan sensitive. Namun ia tahu itu karena ia telah berbuat kesalahan dengan mencoba menyodokkan penisnya kembali ke tangan namja manis itu.

Dapat dirasakan Kris, namja manis itu mencium pipi kirinya seraya menjilat air mata yang membasahi sebelah pipinya lembut, menambah sensasi tersendiri bagi Kris yang sudah diambang kewarasannya. Tiba-tiba tangan hangat yang mengelus sayang scrotumnya pun menghilang, membiarkan hawa dingin menerpa penis beruratnya yang berkedut hebat meminta untuk dimanjakan itu.

" ma..master…" Joonmyeon dapat melihat kedua mata Kris yang terbuka itu sedikit berkaca-kaca seolah memintanya untuk menyelesaikan penyiksaannya.

Sebenarnya hati nuraninya daritadi sudah sangat tidak tega menyakiti Kris. Menyesal? Tentu saja ia sangat menyesalinya.. hatinya terus menerus merasa nyilu saat mendengar erangan kesakitan yang terus dilontarkannya namja tampan itu. Apalagi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi bagi Kris yang masih sangat baru dengan posisi master slave ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Joonmyeon sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghalau Kris yang mempunyai sifat kekeras kepalaan yang kental, dan satu-satunya jalan agar namja jangkung itu benar-benar menyerah adalah dengan cara memperlakukannya kasar.

" kenapa Kris? Kau sudah tidak sanggup? Aku bebas bermain dengan tubuhmu, membuat penismu menegang tetapi untuk membuatmu cum bukanlah suatu keharusan bagiku.. aku berhak meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan terangsang penuh seperti ini bila sikapmu kurang berkenan" Kris memandangnya horror, ia berusaha mencerna kalimat tersebut, dan tentu saja secara tidak langsung dirinya sebagai seorang calon slave tidak mampu menyenangkan Joonmyeon.

" apa kau akan menghukumku karena telah melanggar peraturanmu?" tanya Kris dengan ragu tidak lagi memperdulikan kebutuhan biologisnya. Ia tahu namja manis itu kecewa padanya, mungkin karena ketidakmampuannya untuk menahan hasratnya lebih lama atau karena tak sengaja melanggar peraturan Joonmyeon.

" kau tahu kan Kris.. aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku.. kuberi kau kesempatan sekali lagi.. karena kau belum sah menjadi slaveku kau boleh melarikan diri dari hukuman ini, tapi setelah itu jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi.." ujar Joonmyeon dingin, ia dapat melihat kekalutan dari kedua mata elang Kris.

" kalau kau menerimaku menjadi mastermu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksamu lebih dari ini Kris.. tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya dirimu menjerit" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang tak kalah dinginnya.

**Pergilah.. menjauhlah dariku…**

Kris bergidik mendengarnya, ia dapat menemukan keseriusan dari tiap kalimat itu, ditambah dengan kedua mata Joonmyeon yang tak menampakkan belas kasihan sama sekali saat menatapnya. Bagaimana cara Joonmyeon menghukumnya? Menggunakan kekerasankah? Sepertinya begitu..

Tanpa disadarinya Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar, ingin rasanya ia memilih untuk melarikan diri saja setelah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, namun entah mengikuti insting apa, tubuhnya malah berlawanan arah dengan ketakutannya, yang malah berlutut di hadapan namja manis itu lalu menciumi sebelah kaki Joonmyeon.

Namja mungil itu membatu melihat kelakuan Kris yang tanpa persetujuannya menyentuh kakinya lalu meletakkan bibir tebalnya pada punggung kaki kanannya lama sambil menutup kedua matanya.

" aku akan tetap disini menjalani hukumanku" perlahan Kris masih dalam posisi berlutut menengadah menatapnya lembut bahkan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

**Kau sangat bodoh Kris.. kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu**

Joonmyeon mengertakkan giginya kesal, ia menggeram marah lalu menarik tubuh tinggi itu hingga berdiri dan menjatuhkannya ke atas kasur.

**Kalau kau tidak mau pergi**

**Aku yang akan memaksamu untuk menjauh dariku**

Dengan sangat terpaksa namja manis itu membalikkan tubuh Kris lalu mengikat kedua tangan Kris dengan dasinya yang diikatkan ke ujung kasur, dalam posisi menungging jelas saja Kris tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Joonmyeon selanjutnya padanya.

Namja manis itu memunggut celana Kris yang berceceran di lantai itu lalu menarik tali pinggang yang masih melilit indah pada celana tersebut.

"Suho.. kau bercanda kan?" Kris menatapnya memelas dari samping, ia dapat menduga untuk apa tali pinggang itu akan digunakan.

" kau tahu kesalahan apa lagi yang kau perbuat tadi? Kau lupa memanggilku master selama tiga kali Kris, itu artinya hukumanmu akan tambah parah" Joonmyeon tersenyum meremehkan, kedua tangannya melipat tali pinggang tersebut menggandakannya.

" arghhhh!" satu jeritan pilu lolos dari mulut Kris ketika namja manis itu mencambuknya di punggung lebarnya, segaris panjang berwarna merah tercetak indah pada kulit putih tersebut.

" kau harus menghitungnya Kris.. kau telah berbuat 4 kesalahan tadi, jadi kau harus menerima 20 cambukan dariku" sekali lagi tali pinggang itu melucuti pundaknya dengan suara yang keras menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut .

" uurghh..du..duaaa" Kris mati-matian mengigit pipi dalamnya menahan kesakitan yang mulai menjalar pada tubuh bagian belakangnya. Joonmyeon menelusuri jejak merah tersebut dengan ibu jarinya membuat Kris mendesis, namja manis itu mencambuknya lagi dan lagi. Bukan hanya itu saja, namja berkulit putih tu malah semakin menyakitinya dengan memasukkan penisnya yang menegang itu ke dalam manhole Kris yang jelas masih virgin.

" heentikann... sakitt…. Sakitt.. sekalii.. arghhhh!" entah sudah berapa bulir air mata yang lolos dari mata elang itu, namja manis itu tanpa membiarkan tubuhnya terbiasa dengan benda asing langsung menyodoknya kering tanpa pelumas ataupun pemanasan. Kris dapat merasakan holenya yang dikoyak paksa oleh Joonmyeon itu mengeluarkan darah berbau amis namun namja manis tersebut tanpa belas kasihan terus mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya yang sudah tercampur dengan darah dengan cepat. Dalam setiap sodokannya Joonmyeon melayangkan cambukannya pada tubuh Kris yang penuh luka itu seakan tak mengindahkan jeritan Kris semakin pilu.

" sudah berapa cambukan Kris?" tanyanya pada namja yang dengan pasrah membenamkan wajahnya pada sebuah bantal.

" tujuh.. belasss.. master" suara tersebut terdengar lemah dan sangat kecil, tubuh jangkung itu bergetar keras dan terus menggeliat, namun pergerakannya terbatas oleh ikatan dasi tersebut, akhirnya kedua tangan bergetar Kris hanya mampu menarik erat dasi tersebut tanpa memperdulikan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memar karena tertarik paksa.

Kris tidak habis pikir, kenapa namja yang dicintainya ini begitu tega menyakitinya seperti ini. Apa dengan penyiksaaan yang dilaluinya dapat mengetuk pintu hati Joonmyeon? Kenapa namja yang dicintainya ini sudah sangat berubah dari sebelumnya.. sungguh.. Kris begitu merindukan Suho.. namja polos yang mampu mewarnai hidupnya itu.. bukan Kim Joonmyeon yang seperti ini.

Tanpa Kris sadari, namja manis itu menatap Kris yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan sendu, Joonmyeon tahu namja jangkung itu telah menyesali pilihannya ketika ia mendengar isakan yang lolos dari bibir Kris, tangis yang belum kunjung reda.

**Maafkan aku Kris.. aku telah menyakitimu**

**Aku telah memanfaatkan kebaikanmu padaku**

**Dan aku telah menyia nyiakan cintamu.**

" hukumanmu sudah selesai Kris.. kuberi kau kesempatan terakhir.. pergilah dariku.. aku akan menghitung sampai 3" namja manis itu melepaskan ikatan dasi tersebut seraya mengeluarkan pusakanya dari tubuh Kris ketika sodokan dan lecutan tersebut telah mencapai 20 kali.

"1"

namja tampan itu dengan susah payah mencoba duduk di atas kasur tersebut, terakhir kalinya dengan penuh keberanian ia menatap wajah Joonmyeon, namun namja manis itu tidak membalas tatapannya, ia hanya mengesampingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong, namja manis itu tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Kris padanya, karena ia tahu ia takkan sanggup menatap kedua iris hitam Kris yang menyiratkan keperihan yang mendalam.

"2"

dapat terdengar oleh Joonmyeon, langkah kaki namja jangkung itu yang agak tergesa-gesa mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran di atas lantai itu.

"3"

tepat pada hitungan terakhir itu, pintu pun tertutup. Keheningan langsung tercipta di dalam ruangan tersebut yang menyisakan Joonmyeon seorang diri, tanpa seorang Kris di dalamnya.. karena namja itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjauh dari hidupnya. Perlahan Joonmyeon pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis lalu namja manis itu pun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang basah tersebut, ya.. bantal yang basah oleh air mata Kris.

**Dengan begini kau akhirnya meninggalkanku kan Kris?**

**Baguslah.. memang itulah yang selama ini kuharapkan**

**Lalu kenapa…**

**Aku menangis?**

**TBC (240-250 reviews to continue)**

**REVIEW AGAIN NE ^^… WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**

Wow.. rupanya banyak juga reviewsnya.. ga nyangka ._. gomawo ^^

Mudah2an chap ini juga banyak yang suka.. ehmm.. #cough hide*

Bagi yang mau kasih ide.. sangat diperkenankan kok ^^

Maaf bahasa indonya rada aneh, entah napa otak author English semua pas mau translate ke Indonesia kok susah banget ._." jadinya nyampur aduk deh

Banyak yang kaget.. ga nyangka kris yang jadi slave.. waduh xD summarynya padahal uda jelas banget tulis kris itu slave ckckck

Maaf sebesar2nya tidak semua comment bisa author balas 1 per 1.. tapi author tetap sangat menghargai reviewers ^^ mudah2an readers masih berkenan untuk me review lagi.. gamsha~

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

**Blendmelpoze, Kang Je Soo** (wow.. u read all my stories ^^ thanks..)**, keren, SH, gals, kimtaehyung vsii**( this is bdsm beb.. so ga ada normal NC disini^^)** , park regolas, sithaSparkyuSnowersELF, hunseyo, snowwhitesuho22, kris sistah, wu yi joon**( hehe.. gpp kok ^^ wah ampe direcommend ffnya.. jadi malu 0/0)**, love100, wafiqhah, junmyunyifan, chanchan19, seeya, fanmyeon22, lu shixun **(anyong^^ thanks for the long comment.. and sorry for the typos T.T since I'm to lazy to do scanning -_-" anw, where re u from? :D must be from another country rite?), **erza, takkey07, j12, sefita wu, xolouhn, pinky05kwms, askasufa**(aku suka commentmu ^^)**, LiezxoticVIP, adilia taruna 7, purplekim, keurjun** ( omo benerkah author yang pertama 0.0 maafkan imajinasi author yang terlalu extrim ini .), **emmasuho, krisho wonkyu, myeonfanfan, farindpussy**(^^ arigatou gozaimasu.. untung author pun bisa ngerti dikit2 bahasa jepang xD pasti penggemar anime nih reader, no?^^), **kimsuho24** ( jujur pas pertama kali author read reviewnya jadi pengen ngakak sndri ._. kenapa bisa ngga ngerti #pukpuk)**, leni t sari 7, bluechenchen, kim eun seob, DragonAqua** ( wah jadi tmpt ajang ceramah tempat commentnya xD)**, aif gii myeonnie, yoyoye, hae15** (sesedih itukah ._. padahal sebenarnya nih ff lebih cenderung ke nc loh), **wereyeolves, park chanyoung, lee minji elf, miszshanty05, cittahari s navika, kim jaerin, dirakyu, sayakanoicinoe, yongchan, EXOSTANkeceh, kimjoon, amalia1993, baexian ree, kikiikyujunmyun. **

**Uda lengkap kan? 0.0 kkk.. see you next chap ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, torture, orgasm denial, slavery, hardcore sex, BDSM, crack pair, typos, EYD berantakan, bahasa campur aduk, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Main Pair: KrisHo/SuKris. Cameo: EXO, find it by yourself**

**Rated: absolute M! cockring, buttplug and vibrator**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

**.**

**#info: **author uda update **" Our High School Love Story chap 10" :) REVIEW **please**. ^^ make it 240 review.. gomawo**

**#KRISHO**: one shot** " Drawing the Beautiful You" **FLUFF.. manis berkelebihan.. silahkan **direview..** hati2 diabetes akut (?)...

.

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**#Don't be silent please#**

**Not recommended for youngsters below 17, told you!**

**CHAPTER 6**

" uhh.. ayolah Suho~ kau hanya perlu menyapanya saja" ujar namja manis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan namja mungil itu untuk terus curi-curi menatap ke depan kelas, dimana seseorang yang berpostur tinggi itu berdiri dikerumuni beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya.

" ck! Hobi sekali ya menutup perasaanmu sendiri.. kalau naksir kenapa tidak didekati saja sih Ho?"

Suho terperanjat lalu menatap teman sekelasnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang menatapnya dengan malas.

" ya! kau mengkagetkanku saja.. apalagi bagaimana aku bisa dekati Kris.. teman-temannya selalu saja mengerumuninya setiap saat" Namja manis itu menutup setengah wajah kecilnya dengan buku pelajarannya masih setia mengeluarkan poutnya sebal. Pasalnya sudah satu bulan lebih menjadi teman sekelas Kris namun ia masih belum memiliki kesempatan sekali pun untuk berkomunikasi dengan namja jangkung tersebut.

" ckck.. sudahlah.. menyerah saja.. nanti kukenalkan dengan kakak kelasku dari sekolah lain yang tidak kalah tampannya dengan dia" Suho mengalihkan fokusnya dari Kris kepada temannya yang mengutak atikkan smartphonenya mengirimkan pesan singkat pada seseorang di seberang sana, mungkin berencana untuk memperkenalkan Suho dengan seseorang yang dia bilang tampan itu.

" ini fotonya, bagaimana? Orangnya kece kan? Namanya Park Chanyeol" Suho memandang layar smartphone temannya yang menunjukkan seorang namja yang sepertinya tidak kalah tingginya dengan Kris yang sedang berlatih sepak bola di lapangan.

Tampan dan tinggi… attribute yang kurang lebih sama seperti yang dimiliki Kris. Walau Suho harus mengakui Kris jauh lebih memukau dan memesona daripada namja tersebut.

" type mu bukan? Hahaa.. aku sudah mengatur jadwal pertemuan kalian.. besok jam 10 pagi.. otte?" Suho mengangguk penuh keraguan, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba membuka hatinya pada yang lain " baiklah"

Sore itu, namja mungil yang baru selesai dari kegiatan eskulnya pun membuka pintu kelasnya hendak mengambil tas sekolahnya. Perlahan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya ketika kedua mata hazelnya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya, yang meletakkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan kokohnya yang bertumpu di atas meja. Kelas tersebut memang sudah kosong karena semua murid yang lain sudah pulang setelah kegiatan eskul mereka.

Namja berkulit putih yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Kris yang selalu tertidur setelah kegiatan basketnya itu pun perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dan menyampirkan jaket miliknya ke pundak kekar tersebut. Setelah itu seperti biasanya, Suho akan menarik sebuah bangku dengan hati-hati agar tidak berdecit membangunkannya lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia ikut menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja Kris lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas lengan kurusnya, mengamati tanpa berkedip perawakan tampan yang tidak sampai 30 cm di hadapannya ini yang masih setia mendengkur halus. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Suho untuk mengambil kesempatan ini demi menatap dalam diam selama setengah jam gurat wajah teman sekelasnya yang biasanya hanya mampu diamatinya dari kejauhan, wajah damai Kris yang menunjukkan dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi itu selalu mampu membuat senyum manis Suho semakin mengembang hingga kedua matanya membentuk eyesmile yang indah.

_Kris…_

_Apakah kamu menyadarinya? _

_Hanya setiap Jumat sore… _

_Aku selalu…._

_Selalu mengamatimu dari dekat…._

_Seperti ini…._

.

piip piip piip piip piiippp…

Joonmyeon menutup jam alarmnya dengan malas hingga benda yang berhenti berdering itu jatuh di atas lantai kamar tidurnya. Namja mungil itu perlahan membuka kedua mata hazelnya lalu bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sudah dua hari ia cuti dari sekolahnya untuk memulihkan stamina tubuhnya yang masih lemah, jelas itu hanya alasannya saja, ia hanya belum siap bertemu muka dengan seseorang yang pernah disakitinya malam lalu. Namun demi mempertahankan nilai absensi sekolahnya, mau tidak mau ia harus kembali bersekolah hari ini dan itu artinya ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dengan Kris. Ia menghela nafas sekuat-kuatnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang berantakan itu dengan kasar.

" urghh.. mimpi masa lalu yang menyebalkan"

**#######KRISHO########**

Keadaan di dalam sekolah itu tidak banyak berubah, Joonmyeon masih tetap mendapati banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya lekat ketika ia hendak memasuki area sekolahnya. Ya.. ada banyak siswa yang memandangnya jijik, cuek ataupun pandangan mengejek, tidak juga sedikit siswa di kelasnya yang berstatus seme yang memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan liar, seolah ingin menerkam tubuh putihnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat biasa bagi Joonmyeon dalam setahun ini dan sebisa mungkin ia tak mengindahkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan tersebut.

Baru saja namja kecil itu hendak melangkah ke tempat duduknya yang berada di paling pojok belakang, Ia kembali disuguhkan dengan beberapa alat sex toys yang ditaruh sembarangan di dalam laci mejanya. Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berminat, ia sangat mengerti kalau inilah salah satu cara siswa mengajaknya tidur setelah tangan kanannya mendapati sebuah kunci hotel ketika merongoh laci miliknya. Fuck! Kunci hotel?!

Baru saja namja kecil itu hendak mengumpat dan membanting kunci nista tersebut ke atas lantai, ia menangkap seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya meliriknya tajam dengan menggunakan ujung mata elangnya, hanya selang beberapa detik mereka beradu pandang, namja yang duduk di bangku kedua terdepan itu pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dalam diam ia pun langsung keluar agak tertatih-tatih dari kelasnya dengan membanting pintu agak keras. Joonmyeon hanya menanggapi respond Kris dengan wajah datarnya seolah perlakuan namja jangkung itu padanya memang sangat layak untuk ia dapatkan.

**.**

"Ukkhh.. sakitnya masih sangat perih"

Namja chinese itu berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ke dalam kamar mandi dan perlahan sekali menurunkan tubuhnya menduduki toilet bowl yang tertutup tersebut. Ingin sekali dirinya menjerit menahan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya akibat Joonmyeon yang menyetubuhinya dua malam yang lalu dengan tidakberperikemanusiaan, belum lagi dua puluh luka cambukan pada punggungnya yang masih menjerit perih saat bergesekan dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Namun bukan... bukan itu yang merupakan masalah utama Kris yang membuatnya harus melarikan diri dari namja kecil itu. Ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan luka fisik yang dibuat Joonmyeon pada tubuhnya, hanya saja tatapan hazel yang dalam saat Joonmyeon memandangnya tadi membuat suhu tubuhnya meninggi.

Selama Joonmyeon tidak ada, Kris berhasil mati-matian menahan hasratnya yang membuatnya semakin frustasi, namun setelah akhirnya bertemu dengan namja manis itu lagi hari ini langsung mengingatkan Kris akan kebutuhan biologisnya yang tidak mampu dicapainya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Namja jangkung itu sangat menyesali kebodohannya waktu itu, hanya karena dikuasai oleh rasa takutnya akan hukuman yang diberikan padanya membuatnya memilih untuk menjauhi Joonmyeon dan sekarang seluruh tubuhnya menjerit untuk dipuaskan.

Yang Kris inginkan sekarang hanyalah Joonmyeon yang memaksanya menjadi completely submission dan membayangkan suara dalam Joonmyeon yang penuh birahi malam itu membuat pikirannya melayang, tidak peduli intensitas kesakitan yang akan mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya. Namun sekarang namja manis itu hampir tidak menyentuhnya lagi dan itu semakin membuat Kris berada di ambang kewarasannya.

" nngghhh~" Dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal-sengal dan tubuh yang mulai menegang, ia pun menggenggam erat kemaluannya dari luar celana merasakan bentuk penisnya yang kembali ereksi tersebut. Perlahan ia pun mengelus sekali miliknya dari bawah ke atas, merangsang bola kembarnya hingga ke ujung penisnya dalam gesekan panjang tersebut dan seketika itu Kris pun kembali menyesali perbuatannya karena sentuhan itu mengakibatkannya semakin sexual frustrated, penis tebalnya menegang sempurna dalam kesakitan terbalut kain celana dalamnya yang ketat.

" mass..ter…ahhhh" desahnya pelan sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata tertutup. Terlarut dalam kebutuhan biologisnya, ia pun segera menarik celana panjangnya beserta dalamannya hingga ke lutut dan mulai membalut batang penisnya dengan tangan besarnya dan mulai mengocoknya teratur.

_**Lihatlah..kau sudah kembali basah seperti ini? Memalukan…**_

" hahh..hahhh…. tanganmu..nikmatt.. master…" kalimat Joonmyeon yang merasuki pikirannya itu membuat penisnya melonjak hingga mengeluarkan sebulir precum pertamanya. Tanpa memperdulikan desahannya yang makin tak terkendali itu, Kris pun semakin memanjakan penis panjangnya yang lebih sensitive itu, ia mengelus lubang kemaluannya yang mulai mengucurkan pre cum dengan banyaknya lalu melumasi batang penisnya dengan cairan beningnya hingga semakin basah dan lengket, memudahkan pergerakan tangannya yang semakin cepat mengocok penis beruratnya.

" mmmhhh.. moreee.. master…. Mas..ter… arghhh.. fas..terrr.. ummmhhh" pinggul Kris perlahan mulai menyodok liar tangan kanannya yang mengocok penisnya brutal, karena Kris sedang dalam posisi duduk, maka bola kembarnya pun terjepit penuh kenikmatan dan tergesek ke depan dan belakang agak kasar pada tutup toilet bowl yang berada di bawahnya.

" y..yeahh.. my balls.. mas..ter... ahhhh… so goodd…uhhh.. my nipples tooo…" tangan kirinya pun tidak diam, ia membuka kancingnya sembarangan dan mencubit kasar kedua putingnya secara bergantian membayangkan tangan lihai Joonmyeon yang memilin-milin ereksi nipplenya, tanpa menghentikan sodokan penis panasnya pada tangan kanannya.

Kris masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana jemari Joonmyeon yang lentik namun lihai itu mempermainkan selangkangannya, memberi sentuhan halus seperti sengatan listrik pada kejantanannya ataupun kocokan kasar pada batang panasnya yang membuat Kris membangun hasrat orgasm yang memuncak, makin memuncak namun tangan yang sama juga dengan tega menunda kepuasan sexualnya. Kris mengakui ia begitu menginginkan kedua tangan Joonmyeon menyentuh titik sensitifnya lagi, ia sangat menyukai sensasi candu yang mampu menambah kesakitan namun sekaligus memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya, dimana hanya Joonmyeon seorang yang mampu membuatnya begitu desperate dengan mempermainkan orgasmnya dan peraturan tegas dari namja itu yang dapat membuat Kris harus mati-matian memohon padanya untuk menyelesaikan hasratnya yang memaksa melesak keluar tersebut.

_**Kau tidak boleh cum tanpa persetujuanku Kris.. **_

" tidakk.. masterrr… biarkann..aku.. uhh.. keluaarrr…. Je..ballhh…." Kris mencekram erat pangkal penisnya menahan cairan yang hendak menyembur keluar selama beberapa detik, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit pada penisnya lalu kembali mengocok kemaluannya saat hasrat untuk cumnya agak menghilang, ia memang berniat untuk menunda orgasmnya karena tidak ingin kenikmatan ini cepat berakhir. Sepertinya Kris perlu berterima kasih pada Joonmyeon yang mengajarkannya tentang kenikmatan orgasm denial yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Kris bahkan tidak tahu dirinya menjadi sangat sexually demanding, tidak ketika ia dapat merasakan perutnya yang dengan cepatnya menegang erat dalam hitungan menit pada orgasm denialnya yang pertama hingga hanya mampu bertahan 8 detik pada orgasm denial keempatnya. Wajahnya sekarang memerah sempurna hingga ke leher dan telinganya, urat yang sangat tegang tercetak jelas pada leher jenjangnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan saliva mengucur dari ujung bibirnya, kedua paha kokohnya yang terbuka lebar dan kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan hasratnya yang dipermainkan hingga hampir 20 menit itu, akhirnya tangan kanannya yang mulai lelah itu pun semakin mengocok sembarang penisnya yang semakin berkedut keras, candu akan orgasm mulai kembali mendatanginya ketika dirasakan perutnya melilit sakit hingga absnya berkontraksi cepat.

" ahh.. ahhh..argggghhhh… ma..masterrrr…shhh…c..cummm!" Kris yang kesulitan bernafas itu kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan lebih keras terakhir kalinya saat pinggulnya menuruti instingnya bergerak ke depan menyodok tangan hangat yang menyelimuti penis tebalnya yang berkedut tanpa henti mengeluarkan cairan putihnya yang kental, Kris lebih mendongkakkan kepalanya menikmati masa orgasmnya sedangkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat itu bergetar keras dan menggelinjang serta melengkungkan kesepuluh jari-jari kakinya merasakan euphoria yang menerjangnya.

" f…fuck…hahh hahhh hahhhh.." dalam proses pengumpulan kesadarannya yang mulai minim itu, tangan kanan Kris tanpa sadar mengoleskan cairan putihnya pada penisnya yang masih setengah tegang itu.

Namja jangkung itu mendadak horror, meski ia sudah cum dengan sangat kuatnya namun tubuhnya sedikit pun belum merasa puas. Lihatlah penisnya bahkan belum melembut bahkan mulai menegak kembali, ia baru menyadari candunya akan sentuhan Joonmyeon semakin menjadi-jadi setelah menyelesaikan sesi solonya. Perlahan air mata mulai mengambang di pelupuk matanya menahan sexual frustationnya yang makin menggila itu, dan sekarang Kris benar-benar sadar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Joonmyeon waktu itu, tubuhnya serasa benar-benar bukan lagi miliknya, yang hanya akan merespon pada tangan lihai Joonmyeon dan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang membara di atas kulitnya.

_**Tubuhmu adalah sepenuhnya milikku.. dan hanya aku yang dapat mengontrol orgasmmu**_

**#####KRISHO#######**

Namja manis yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang berlangsung itu pun mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangan kelasnya, koridor terlihat sangat sepi tentu saja karena semua murid-murid sedang berada di dalam kelas masing-masing berkutat dengan buku cetak mereka. Baru saja Joonmyeon berencana untuk membolos ke kantin, kedua mata hazelnya menangkap seseorang yang berjalan agak lesu kepadanya. Namja mungil itu dapat melihat keadaan Kris yang sangat kalut, kedua matanya elangnya memerah dengan air mata yang masih sedikit mengenang, seragamnya dan rambut keemasaannya yang acak-acakan, tubuhnya yang agak berpeluh dan agak bergetar.

" masterrr…." Suara yang ngelangsa itu mengambang di koridor yang hanya menyisakan kedua manusia tersebut.

Kaget.. itulah respon pertama yang diperlihatkan Joonmyeon pada manusia yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini namja kecil itu berfikir Kris tentu tidak akan menggubrisnya lagi mengingat namja chinese itu tidak sudi menatap matanya sama sekali setengah jam yang lalu namun sekarang namja jangkung itu malah menyapanya, terlebih lagi bukan dengan sebutan "suho" melainkan "master"?

Dan yang lebih mengkagetkan bagi Joonmyeon adalah kelakuan aneh Kris yang tanpa aba-aba langsung bersimpuh di hadapannya dan mencium sebelah kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu indoornya. Tubuh mungil itu mendadak mematung membiarkan rasa iba mendera hatinya ketika Kris dengan sangat putus asa mencengkram erat celana hitam Joonmyeon dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar tepat pada kedua paha atasnya dan menengadah menatapnya memelas, tatapan memohon dari kedua mata sayu yang berair itu membuat Joonmyeon tidak dapat mengacuhkannya.

" ada apa?" bukan keinginan Joonmyeon kalau suara yang dikeluarkannya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

" tolong maafkan aku mas..terrr… pleaseeee… izinkan aku untuk… menjadi slavemu kembali… akuu.. sudah sangat..tidak..tahan...kumohon master.. touch me.." Joonmyeon membulatkan kedua matanya saat namja jangkung itu tanpa malu menggesekkan penisnya yang menegang pada sebelah betisnya. Well.. itu tidak cukup untuk membangunkan "little Joon" nya tentu saja. Namun ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas tonjolan keras Kris yang masih terbalut celana ketat tersebut naik turun mengerayangi betis kanannya hingga agak basah oleh pre cum. Jujur saja, namja manis itu sama sekali tidak menduga efek sentuhannya waktu itu akan berdampak besar pada Kris, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya merasa senang ketika namja tampan itu memohon untuk kembali padanya.

" apa itu cara yang baik dalam meminta maaf? Kau harus lebih mempelajari etika yang baik Kris" dengan menyeringai Joonmyeon mendorong tubuh Kris hingga jatuh terduduk lalu dengan sebelah kakinya menginjak kemaluan Kris yang semakin membesar itu.

" arghhh.. maaf.. mas..terrr.. sakitttt.. aahhhh" Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas keramik menahan kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba menderanya hingga terasa sangat sakit, sentuhan berlebihan dari Joonmyeon yang sangat dinanti-nantikannya membuat penisnya semakin mengeluarkan precumnya membasahi celana depannya yang berwarna hitam itu.

" hmmm.. sebegitu merindukan sentuhanku eoh? Precummu bahkan mengotori sepatuku dan celana panjangku…" Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis saat melihat sol sepatunya yang mulai lengket itu pun mengelus kasar dan semakin dalam menginjak dan mengoyangkan kaki kanannya dalam pada kejantanan Kris yang semakin menonjol tersebut.

" ohhhh… enakk.. master….. shhh… lagiihhh" Kris menaikkan pinggulnya semakin menekankan penis basahnya pada Joonmyeon yang dengan senang hati makin menginjak benda panjang dan tegang itu, namun mengingat peraturan yang dibuatnya tempo hari membuat namja mungil itu melepaskan injakannya pada kemaluan Kris saat dirasakannya ereksi yang terlihat jelas dibalik celana itu sedikit loncat dan berkedut menandakan slavenya akan cum sebentar lagi.

" uhh.. mas…ter… jangan..berhentiii.." desah Kris tanpa tenaga berusaha menghirup udara sebisanya, tubuhnya semakin mengenjang sengsara dengan perbuatan masternya yang menghentikan orgasmnya tepat di detik terakhir ketika ia hendak menyemburkan lahar hangatnya. Namun melihat masternya yang tidak mengindahkan permintaannya, ia pun harus rela mengapit erat kedua pahanya dan mencekram erat penis tegangnya dari luar tanpa memperdulikan tangan kanannya yang sangat basah oleh pre cum, berusaha meredakan kesakitan yang mendera penis yang terbalut perih oleh resletingnya tersebut.

" hmm..hmm.. tidak semudah itu.. sepertinya kau tidak mempelajari sesuatu eoh? Orgasmmu adalah milikku Kris.. dan karena kau berani-beraninya menggesekkan milikmu pada tubuhku tanpa seizinku.. aku akan menyiksa penismu lebih lama lagi" Kris mengangguk lemah mengetahui dirinya akan dihukum lagi oleh masternya namun tetap mengikutinya ke sebuah bilik kamar mandi.

" lepaskan kancing seragammu.. buka juga celanamu beserta celana dalammu.. perlihatkan padaku penismu yang gagah itu" dengan agak susah payah Kris melepaskan celananya mengingat penisnya yang terbalut erat minta dibebaskan itu menegang sempurna.

" hmmm.. selalu indah seperti biasanya Kris.. kau benar-benar merawat penismu dengan baik" Joonmyeon pun tergoda untuk menyentuh penis kemerahan berlumuran pre cum yang berbentuk kurva itu, mengocoknya pelan bermaksud menggoda Kris yang mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tersebut.

" jilatt" Kris menurut ketika namja manis itu memasukkan dua jari lentiknya ke dalam mulutnya, mengobrak abrik isi mulutnya dan menarik dan menjepit pelan lidahnya dengan kedua jarinya, membasahi kedua jari tersebut dengan salivanya yang terbentuk panjang ketika jari tersebut tertarik dari mulutnya.

" angkat sebelah kakimu slave" masih terbuai dengan sentuhan Joonmyeon pada kejantanannya, Kris kembali mengkangkangan kakinya, ditahannya sebelah telapak kakinya pada dinding bilik yang berukuran kecil tersebut.

Masih terus mengocok pelan batang Kris yang terus menimbulkan desahan pelan dari slavenya itu, Joonmyeon pun memasukkan kedua jarinya mempenetrasi anus Kris yang masih memerah perih itu.

" arrgghhhh… mas…terr…and..waee.." Joonmyeon membiarkan slavenya mencengkram erat seragam depannya menggunakan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan kenikmatan dan kesakitan saat jari panjang tersebut mulai bergerak pelan maju mundur. Kris sama sekali tidak menduga namja manis itu akan memasukkan jarinya ke manholenya, betapa inginnya ia menolak tapi mengingat hukuman yang akan diterimanya jadi dengan terpaksa ia menerima bagian bawahnya diobrak abrik oleh masternya.

" hwaahh! Ma..master.. apa itu?" tubuh Kris menggelinjang kaget dengan terengah-engah saat jari telaten Joonmyeon yang menginvasi lubang anusnya itu melengkung dan tak sengaja mencubit daging kecil tersebut. Hampir saja tubuh jangkung itu jatuh karena sebelah kakinya yang tidak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya kalau masternya tidak menahan pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang sempat digunakan untuk mengocok penisnya tadi.

" kkk~ polosnya… itu prostate mu Kris.. dan aku akan memberikanmu banyak kenikmatan melalui prostatemu ini" dengan santai Joonmyeon mengigit sebelah nipple di hadapannya itu sekaligus menghujam kembali kedua jarinya ke dalam prostat Kris mendapat erangan sexy keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

" uhh…Ra..sanya..anehh mas..ter… hen..tikann.. ahhhh" namja jangkung itu memeluk kepala Joonmyeon yang masih setia menghisap nipple tegang tersebut dengan kedua tangan bergetar hampir tidak mampu lagi menerima rangsangan masternya yang terus mencubit kecil dan memelintir prostatenya dengan ujung kedua jarinya, sedangkan tanpa disadarinya penis tegangnya terus mengeluarkan pre cum dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak hingga membasahi scrotum, paha dalamnya dan sisanya menitik memanjang ke lantai setetes demi setetes. Kris yakin akan cum sekarang juga bila masternya terus memainkan titik sensitivenya yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

" begini saja kau sudah tidak tahan Kris? Padahal aku masih ada banyak hadiah buatmu" Kris mendesah kecewa sekaligus lega saat jari panjang tersebut tercabut dari lubang anusnya yang mulai terbuka lebar tersebut. Namun tidak sampai tiga detik, ia kembali menjerit tertahan saat merasakan Joonmyeon memasukan sesuatu yang dingin dan elastis di dalam liangnya.

" ini hadiah untukmu.. kau menyukainya bukan?" Namja manis itu menggunakan jari tengahnya untuk memasukkan sedalam-dalamnya benda yang disebut sebagai "butt plug" ke dalam lubang anusnya.

" arrrhhhh… mas..ter.. benda..itu.. bergerak… da..lam.. ahh.. tubuh..ku…hahh" Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan slavenya yang polos itu, ia kembali mengelus manhole Kris dengan gaya memutar merasakan betapa lembutnya bagian tubuh tersebut.

" butt plug itu tidak bergerak Kris.. kau yang terlalu memijitnya erat dengan dinding rectummu… aku akan memberikan hadiah lain padamu..bersiaplah Kris" sekarang Kris benar-benar menumpukan tubuh jangkungnya pada masternya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu berbentuk oval yang dingin memasuki liang duburnya, mendorong masuk butt plug yang sudah tertanam dalam di dalam tubuhnya hingga tergesek tepat pada prostatenya.

" euuhhhhh.. ja….jangan… lagiii..ahhh.. uhhh.. ma..masterrr.. to..long.. henti..kannn" desahnya tidak karuan sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar memijit butt plug itu lebih kencang dengan rectum sempitnya hingga benda elastis yang berusaha merenggangkan lubang anus Kris itu kembali tergesek-gesek dengan prostatenya dead on tanpa dapat dihentikan.

" masih belumm… permainan baru akan dimulai Kris" namja jangkung itu masih belum mengerti saat ia melihat masternya mengeluarkan benda berbentuk seperti cincin lalu menyelusupkannya pada pangkal penisnya yang menegang dan basah itu.

" ngh! Master!" pekik Kris saat merasakan kenikmatan menyerangnya saat cock ring itu memijit pangkal penisnya dengan cukup kencang, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri yang hampir serupa ketika ia menahan cumnya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

Masih belum puas menghiasi tubuh slavenya, Joonmyeon kembali mengeluarkan vibrator kecilnya dari kantong celananya dan merekatkan benda oval tersebut tepat di bagian bawah perbatasan antara kepala dan batang penis Kris.

" hmmm.. sempurna…. Kau benar-benar indah Kris" puji Joonmyeon seraya membubuhkan kissmark pertamanya tepat di sebelah nipple kanan Kris membuat namja tersebut mendesis kesakitan lalu setelahnya ia pun menjilati luka tersebut membuat Kris kembali mendesah pelan.

" sudah siap slave? lihat berapa lama kau bisa bertahan dari penyiksaan penuh kenikmatan seperti ini" Kris masih menggedipkan matanya bingung ketika melihat masternya membawa remote kecil dari kantungnya, namja manis itu menyeringai lalu mengeset tombol on nya hingga menjadi maximal.

" aaaarrrgggggghhhhhhh" namja jangkung itu langsung merosot ke atas keramik dengan keadaan menungging karena anusnya yang tertanam vibrator dan buttplug tersebut bergetar liar membuat dinding rectumnya menjepit kedua benda tersebut erat, berusaha menahan kenikmatan yang menderanya luar dalam.

" nooooo…. Argggghh… massterrrr… I can't. takkeee itttt…. Terlalluuu nikmattttt…ahhhhhh" desah Kris menggesek-gesekkan kesejatiannya di atas lantai berusaha menahan double kenikmatan yang mendera penisnya. Ia dapat merasakan cockring tersebut bergetar keras dari pangkal hingga ke scrotumnya yang mengetat itu sedangkan vibrator kecil itu menggetarkan ujung penisnya hingga terasa geli pada uretranya. Belum lagi vibrator dalam anusnya yang mengetarkan liangnya dan buttplugnya sehingga buttplug itu memaksa merenggang lalu semakin mengesek dan menggetarkan prostatnya yang mulai membengkak tersebut.

" ahhhhh.. ahhhhhhh.. urrrrghhh… c..closeeeeee… ngahhhh!" tubuh Kris langsung melemas ketika ia mendapati orgasm kering yang pertama karena tertahan cockring yang menghiasi penisnya tersebut, Joonmyeon dapat melihat kejantanan slavenya yang berdenyut-denyut keras dengan urat yang makin menyembul.

" hmmm.. menikmati orgasme pertamamu?" Kris menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yang semakin mengumpul pada kedua pelupuk matanya, rasanya sangat nikmat namun juga sangat sakit karena semen yang terkumpul di scrotum memarnya itu tidak dapat dikeluarkannya.

" nghh.. mas..terr.. jangan men..yiksakuuhh" ia melihat masternya berjongkok di hadapannya dan malah semakin iseng mempermainkan penisnya, menekan kepala kejantannya hingga mengeluarkan setetes precum lalu menjilati lubang kemaluannya.

" pleaseeee.. noo.. ahh… akkuhh.. keluarrrr lagiihhhh" Kris mulai menggila ketika Joonmyeon menghisap lembut kepala kemaluannya yang bergetar keras itu dan memijit sekelilingnya dengan kedua belah bibirnya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok brutal batang keras Kris yang juga bergetar sesekali mencubit-cubit lembut urat penisnya dan scrotumnya. Saat namja manis itu memelintir bola kembarnya saat itulah ia kehilangan kendalinya dan kembali mengeluarkan orgasm keringnya yang lagi-lagi tertahan oleh cockring.

" ma..masterr…jeball.. shh... le..let ..me… cumm…" mengindahkan tarikan lemah Kris pada lengan kemejanya ataupun isakkan pelan yang mulai keluar dari bibir tebal tersebut karena tidak mampu lagi menahan sakit pada penisnya, akhirnya ia pun mengurangi penyiksaan slavenya ini dengan menurunkan level vibratornya hingga ke medium.

" kajja.. ayo kita kembali ke kelas.. ^^" Kris melongo menatap masternya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat belajar dengan konsen bila tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh sex toys yang dapat membuatnya gila, ingin rasanya ia kembali menangis melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang menggenaskan. Sepertinya ia harus menerima konsekuensinya dengan berorgasme kering beberapa kali lagi bila ingin menjadi slave master sadis di hadapannya ini.

" shhh… aku tahu ini menyakitkan.. tapi kalau kau dapat bersikap baik hari ini aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan apa yang paling kau inginkan" Joonmyeon membelai kepala slavenya terakhir kali sebelum keluar dari bilik kamar mandi menyisakan slave nakednya yang masih terus mendesah keras dengan penis tegang yang ingin kembali menyemburkan laharnya.

**########KRISHO############**

Sudah 4 jam berlalu sejak sex toys nista tersebut terpasang indah pada tubuh Kris, ia kembali memasuki ruangan kelas seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi, namun bahasa tubuhnya dan mimic wajahnya memang tidak dapat berbohong, tak ayal membuat banyak pasang mata di kelasnya menatapnya bingung dan khawatir. Kris perlu bersyukur dirinya memakai celana dalam yang super ketat hari itu hingga mampu menutupi penis ereksinya agar tidak begitu menonjol diantara selangkangannya dan celana panjangnya yang berwarna hitam hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari betapa basahnya bagian privatenya yang terkotori pre cum, meski rasanya kepala kejantanannya yang bergetar itu semakin perih bukan buatan ketika bergesekan kasar dengan resleting celananya.

Sebisa mungkin Kris hanya mampu menggeliat tidak nyaman pada kursinya tanpa terlalu melakukan aktifitas yang semakin merangsangnya, bahkan untuk berdiri dan berjalan saja dilakukannya dengan bertumpu pada dinding sambil menahan desahan karena asalkan kakinya bergerak sedikit saja, vibrator yang bergerak liar dalam liangnya itu semakin menggesek prostatnya dan kemaluannya yang bergetar itu tergesek dengan kain celananya. Belum lagi saat ia mencoba duduk dengan sepelan mungkin, kayu kursi yang didudukinya malah semakin menanamkan vibrator dan buttplug itu sedalam-dalamnya, menggetarkan organ dalamnya dan menghantam prostatnya berulang kali, jangan lupakan bola kembarnya yang sudah sangat memar tersebut terjepit dengan tempat duduknya mempercepat proses orgasm keringnya.

Namja jangkung itu benar-benar tersiksa pagi itu, dapat terlihat dengan jelas tubuh Kris sekarang sudah bergetar keras dan bermandikan keringat, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya dan kedua mata sayunya terus berkaca-kaca berusaha menahan air mata yang jatuh, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, otaknya serasa melayang, pikirannya kosong dan ia benar-benar tidak lagi mempedulikan sekitarnya, yang paling ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat yang mengumpul sempurna pada batang penisnya yang mulai membiru karena tidak bisa datang.

" nghhh!" Kris sudah hampir tidak mampu lagi meredam erangan kesakitannya, ini sudah belasan kalinya ia orgasme kering, sakit pada penisnya yang berbalut perih dalam celana dalamnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Namja malang itu mencengkram kemeja depannya sedikit di atas kemaluannya seraya mengigit pipi dalamnya, tubuhnya mengenjang dan semakin bergetar, sebutir air mata lolos dari mata kanannya namun langsung dihapusnya. Sakit.. perih…panas.. rasanya kemaluannya sudah akan meledak sebentar lagi bila terus disiksa 2 vibrator, buttplug serta cockring.. Kris tak yakin mampu menahan penyiksaan ini lebih jauh lagi.

Belum lagi saat gilirannya untuk mengerjakan soal matematika di depan, mau tidak mau ia pun mencoba berdiri lalu sebisa mungkin berjalan ke depan senormal mungkin, meski tetap saja terlihat sangat kaku karena Kris berusaha seminimal mungkin tidak membuat dua alat dalam tubuhnya itu terlalu tergesek dengan prostatnya. Ia mengambil kapur dengan tangan bergetar dan mencoba menuliskan jawabannya pada papan tulis tersebut.

" hyahhhh!" Kris tak sengaja mematahkan kapur yang dipegangnya dan langsung merosot ke atas keramik hingga membuat satu garis panjang pada papan tulis tersebut. Pandangannya mulai mengabur menahan ekstasi yang tiba-tiba diterimanya ketika dirasakannya vibrator dan cockring tersebut bergetar maximum. Ia mencoba menumpukan tubuhnya yang lemas dan limbung dengan kedua lengan dan lututnya pada lantai, Kris berusaha mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang gemetaran ketika prostatenya kembali dihantam dan kemaluannya digetarkan tanpa ampun, memberikan rasa nikmat serta kesakitan yang semakin menjadi-jadi hingga tanpa malu ia pun kembali berorgasme kering di hadapan teman-temannya karena cairan yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat dikeluarkannya.

Merasa sudah cukup puas menyiksa slavenya dengan mempermalukannya di depan kelas, Joonmyeon dengan santainya berjalan ke depan kelas dan perlahan memapah tubuh jangkung yang sudah terkulai lemas tersebut.

" saem.. sepertinya Kris demam.. aku akan menemaninya ke ruangan UKS" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari gurunya, namja mungil itu pun melesat keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

" mas..masterr.. sakittthhh…" demi apapun Kris benar-benar ingin keluar, penisnya sudah benar-benar keras dan tegang, perutnya benar-benar terasa kejang dan meililit, namun cockring yang bergetar tersebut menghalanginya untuk datang.

" bersabarlah Kris… kita sudah hampir tiba di UKS" Kris semakin mengerang kesakitan ketika masternya mencoba untuk meremas kejantanannya yang sudah hampir meledak itu, rasanya benar-benar perih hingga tidak mampu untuk dijabarkan lagi.

Joonmyeon menyeringai ketika ia mendapati ruangan UKS itu tidak dijaga, ia pun segera mengunci pintunya dan membaringkan slavenya yang sudah pasrah itu di atas tempat tidur berseprei putih tersebut.

" sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar eoh?" tubuh Kris menggelinjang ketika namja kecil itu duduk tepat di atas penisnya, menggesek-gesekkan benda tegang tersebut dengan belah pantatnya sedangkan kedua tangannya yang cekatan melepaskan ikatan dasi Kris dan menggunakannya sebagai penutup mata slavenya, lalu membuka kancing seragamnya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengemut kedua nipple tegangnya.

" shhh.. ja..jangannn.. pe..nisku.. sakitthh… master….uaaahhhh!" Kris mencekram seprei di bawahnya erat ketika Joonmyeon malah semakin menghisap kuat nipple kirinya kemudian menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah sangat sensitive dan sangat siap untuk menyembur itu lebih cepat dan kasar.

" penismu? Benda ini sudah menjadi milikku Kris… jangan lupakan itu" Joonmyeon membuka celana Kris beserta celana dalamnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menyentuh cockring bergetar yang dilengkapi alat sensor agar semakin mengetat pada pangkal penis yang penuh urat dan membiru itu.

" anghhhh! i..iyaaaa master.. please.. pleaseeeee.. aku bersalahhh…. Maafkan aku master… tolong lepaskan.. cockringnya… perihhhh arhhh! Kumohonnnn…hikss" Kris sudah hampir pingsan ketika ia berorgasme kering untuk hampir ke dua puluh kalinya, karena sudah terlalu lemah untuk meronta, ia pun tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi ketika Joonmyeon menyentil dan menampar alat vitalnya yang masih setia bergetar dalam kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan.

" aku sudah memperingatkanmu.. jangan buat aku mengulangi perkataanku lagi.. kau mengerti?" Kris hanya sanggup menganggup menahan isak saat dirasakannya masternya menghentikan getaran pada kemaluannya, namun masih belum menghentikan getaran pada holenya. Namja jangkung itu mendesis menahan sakit ketika tangan hangat itu mencabut vibrator yang tertempel pada penis berdenyutnya dan mengelusnya sayang.

" kalau kau ingin keluar.. kau harus memuaskanku dulu slave" Joonmyeon membuka resletingnya dan menyodorkan penisnya pada mulut Kris yang setengah terbuka, ia mengesekkan kepala kejantanannya pada kedua belah bibir Kris seolah mengisyaratkan slavenya untuk membuka mulutnya.

" hmmm.. bagus slave… seperti itu.. shhh" Namja jangkung yang penglihatannya tertutup itu pun hanya mampu mengikuti instingnya memaju mundurkan kepalanya menghisap dan menggigit kecil benda panjang yang ia yakini sebagai penis Joonmyeon, meski tidak dapat melihat namun ia sudah sangat puas dapat mencicipi benda pusaka yang perlahan mulai membasahi mulutnya dengan precum manisnya. Hanya dengan menghirup wangi kejantanan namja yang dicintainya ini lagi-lagi mampu membuatnya hampir orgasme kering.

" cukup Kris.. aku tidak akan keluar di dalam mulutmu.. melainkan ini.." Kris memekik ketika masternya menarik kemaluannya dari gua hangatnya dan langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam manholenya yang masih dipenuhi dua sex toys yang belum berhenti bergetar tersebut. Mati-matian Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau disetubuhi lagi untuk sementara waktu, luka di anusnya yang masih belum sembuh itu masih terasa sangat teramat perih.

" aku memberikan dua pilihan padamu… penismu yang sudah sangat sensitive itu memasuki tubuhku tanpa boleh keluar atau aku yang memasukkan penisku ke dalam tubuhmu?" Pilihan apa itu, keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan, memang Kris sangat ingin mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh mungil masternya tapi ia tidak mampu untuk menahan siksaan puluhan orgasm kering lagi, penisnya sekarang sudah sangat sensitive dan sangat perih meski hanya disentuh pelan sekalipun.

" pi..pilihan kedua master" Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis lalu menaikkan sebelah kaki Kris pada bahunya, ia mengeluarkan jari panjangnya kemudian langsung melesakkan penisnya ke dalam manhole Kris.

" urggghhhh!" tubuh Kris melengkung menahan kenikmatan yang menderanya, ujung penis Joonmyeon berhasil menanam lebih dalam vibrator dan buttplug yang bergetar tersebut hingga menghantam usus dan prostatnya. Namja jangkung itu hanya mampu melihat bintang ketika masternya menyetubuhinya dengan sangat liar.

" hnghh.. kriss.. jangan.. menjepitku begituu.. uhhh" Joonmyeon menggeram ketika dinding rectum slavenya seolah menghisap seluruh batang kemaluannya, terlebih lagi vibrator yang bergetar maximal itu tanpa berhenti merangsang ujung penisnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan pre cum.

" master..masterrrrr… c..closeeeee… pleaseee.. lett me cummmm! nghh" Kris mencekram kedua bahu Joonmyeon ketika masternya memijat penis sensitivenya yang sedaritadi terus meneteskan precum membanjiri perutnya.

" cum now!" dengan sekali hentakan panjang Joonmyeon mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Kris dalam waktu bersamaan juga ia mencabut cockring tersebut dari penis Kris yang memerah sempurna itu.

" ahhhhhhh!"

Tubuh Kris langsung menggelinjang, sperma putih yang kental langsung menyembur ke udara dalam jumlah yang banyak dari lubang kemaluan Kris yang terasa sangat sensitive itu. Penis panjang yang melengkung tersebut berkedut keras hingga menyemburkan lahar panjangnya terus menerus ke sembarang arah tanpa mampu dihentikan, mengotori tubuh polosnya dengan cairannya sendiri.

" ahh! Ahhhhh! Nghh… angghhhh! Hahhh.. ahhhh!" gelombang kenikmatan yang mendera Kris membuatnya tidak mampu menghentikan sperma yang terus mengucur keluar dari penisnya sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya mampu menatap tanpa berkedip penis slavenya yang masih setia melonjak sambil mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya, bagamana mungkin Kris dapat mengeluarkan sperma dalam jumlah yang sebanyak itu dari scrotum memarnya?

Begitu selesai mengosongkan scrotumnya, Kris langsung terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur tanpa memperdulikan air mata, saliva beserta sperma yang mengotori wajahnya, perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat itu ketika masternya membuka penutup matanya kemudian menghentikan dan mencabut vibrator beserta buttplug dari anusnya yang semakin perih itu. Bukan hanya anus saja, penisnya yang sudah terkulai lemas itu pun terasa sangat perih dan berdenyut-denyut.

Namun segalanya terbayarkan saat Joonmyeon menjilati wajahnya berupaya membersihkannya dari sperma miliknya dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Kris perlahan tersenyum tipis di sisa tenaganya, lalu membawa ciuman manis itu ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

Joonmyeon perlahan menarik wajahnya menatap wajah damai Kris yang sudah terlelap itu, wajah tampan yang pernah menghiasi masa lalunya. Seketika itu juga ia mengingat kembali mimpinya tadi pagi

_Hanya setiap Jumat sore… Aku selalu mengamatimu dari dekat….seperti ini_

Sedikit rasa sakit menyergap hati Joonmyeon namun ia menggeleng keras berusaha menghentikan lamunannya, ia berdiri dari kasur tersebut seraya merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah ia membersihkan tubuh slavenya dari sperma yang menempel, ia pun hendak memakaikan kembali seragam Kris pada tubuh jangkungnya tanpa berniat membangunkannya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba membaringkan tubuh jangkung itu menyamping ketika hendak memakaikan kemeja putih tersebut, namun aktifitasnya langsung berhenti ketika kedua mata hazelnya baru mendapati punggung Kris dengan banyak luka panjang yang belum mengering tersebut.

Yaaa.. luka akibat cambukan yang dilayangkannya kepada Kris tempo hari. Rasa penyesalan yang dalam benar-benar menampar namja mungil itu, ia tahu dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan padanya. Perlahan Joonmyeon mengambil obat dari kotak p3k dan mengoleskannya pada luka punggung tersebut kemudian membalut tubuh atas Kris dengan perban. Dipakaikannya kembali seragam Kris dengan rapi lalu menyelimuti namja jangkung tersebut.

Hanya disaat seperti inilah, Joonmyeon akan bersikap sangat lembut kepadanya, namun mau tidak mau ia harus menjadi Joonmyeon yang kejam kepada Kris saat ia terbangun nantinya. Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia tidak bisa jujur pada Kris dan juga pada perasaannya, karena itulah ia dengan tega menyakiti Kris, meski tak ayal hal yang dilakukannya melukai hatinya juga.

Hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu betapa terpuruknya dirinya saat Kris benar-benar meninggalkannya dua hari yang lalu, berapa banyak bulir air mata yang ia keluarkan dalam kamar gelap itu mengingat kekerasan fisik yang dilakukannya terhadap tubuh Kris. Hanya dirinya yang mendengar beribu kata maaf yang dilontarkannya malam itu, meski segalanya takkan mampu mengobati luka yang ia torehkan di hati Kris. Tidak akan pernah bisa…

Joonmyeon mencium punggung Kris yang berwangikan obat itu terakhir kalinya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membawa sejuta penyesalan yang akan terus menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

**TBC (at least 300+ reviews to continue)**

**REVIEW AGAIN NE ^^… WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**

**OPEN TO ANY IDEAS AND OPINIONS**

Sepertinya banyak readers yang bilang chap lalu sedih ya.. maafkan mood kelam author.. author sudah berusaha naikan level NCnya & terus kurangi mellow2nya karena sepertinya dominant reviewers ga suka BDSM yang bikin mewek..

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Mudah2an chap ini juga banyak yang suka..^^ #sudah cukup hot? Author ga tanggung jawab qlu readers mimisan yee

sekali lagi maaf bahasa indonya yang aneh.. gegara bahasa inggris gaje yang senantiasa menaungi otak author -_-"

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

**Luhanbaek, Sefita Wu, Suhooooooo, exoxoxoxo, joonmyeon91, hoho91, fanmyeon, wu fan, kris sistah, erza, bacon Exostan (**eer.. sudah terlanjur ga bisa diubah lagi), **j12, infiKa, nurayuoctarina1, lu shixun (** xD what. Your English is alrdy like an expert u know… yeah3x. of course kris will be back to his master :p thanks for the ideas.. But for the last, I really can't change suho's character.. mian), **dragonAqua, Vita Williona Venus, onlyforexo(** supaya antimainsteam :p)**, adilia taruni 7(** ngejleb! -_-" kenapa readers bisa pikirin ampe situ, author aja ga kepikiran.. yahh namanya juga ff bdsm),** suholic**( author sih pengennya buat gitu tapi liad aza endingnya gmn)**, chanchan19**, **hyebinbaekyeolshipper, tata l kpop, a, Rei akisima(**nanti mungkin chanyeol akan keluar lagi.. tapi ga janji ya), **clorophylpanda, purplekim, naideel**(plot yang bisa dibaca itu kayak gimana ._.? makasih ^^),** blankyeol** ( kris suka.. author juga suka banget ^^), **babysist** (yup.. pertanyaan chingu uda terjawab di chap 4), **xolouhn, tie (** chap lalu paling panjang words nya chingu), **jiy, Jennifer giselle55, j12(** suho kan lebih pengalaman jadi wajar kalo agresif :3 iya.. memang benar kok chingu.. ^^ kayaknya perasaan suho utk Kris ketara x la dari chap 3), **hae15(**iya emang rada OOC sih suho ._. eer.. masa slave ga bottom? Sekali2 beda dunx xD), **parkyeonra, felixio ciel (**jangan marah chingu.. ya iyalah suho ga bisa merkosa yang lain.. kan si kris sendiri yang relain dirinya di uke in ._.), **jenny park (** hati suho masih polos kok T.T sip3x.. sudah cukup keras?), **cittahari s navika (** demi apa aku ngakak sama commentmu chinguu.. makasih xD aku suka.. apalagi part magnae line itu, chanyeol sama dio..^^), **ririchan (** ada apa? ._. chingu pertanyaanmu ambigu.. author ga bisa jawab karena ngga ngerti), **amalia1993, park regolas (** commentmu epic xD! Uke semacam suho? Bwahaha), **askasufa (**nice comment.. :') author tersentuh bacanya), **kimjoon(** ngakak! Punya suho ga sekecil itu kali kkk)**, kim jaerin( **haha~ kris suka tuh dijebolin mami.. ntr liad aza akhirnya gimana.. mungkin terakhir jadi krisho tapi ga janji.. cameo juga bisa tiba-tiba nongol), **richsuo (** antimainstream itu perlu.. yang ini lebih ngeri lagi.. kuatkanlah hatimu), **sithasparkyusnowersELF, Dewi kim, dragonAqua(** sumpah! bisa2nya keingat derpfacenya kris.. setelah author bayangin sendiri**,** author ngakak kek orang gila xD), **aif gii myeonnie (** author juga lebih kasian sama mommy), **dirakyu, fykaisoo (** serem tapi kris suka tuh :3 imajinasi chingu wah bener..xD author ikut2an ngakak), **krisHo Wonkyu, kriswu393.**


End file.
